Beyond Sinnoh
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Sequel to Beyond Eterna Forest. Lucas and Cheryl go explore the Johto region. And now Kanto as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

After spending a couple of weeks at home, Lucas and Cheryl decided to go explore another region. So they went to Sandgem town to see Professor Rowan. When they arrived they went to his lab and went inside. "How may I help you Lucas" asked Rowan when he saw them come in

"Me and Cheryl wanted to go explore another region" said Lucas

"Ah yes, I figured you might" said Rowan

"So I will have to tell you the rule" he said

"Rule" said Lucas confused

"What rule" he asked

"The rule decided upon by the international Pokémon League" said Rowan

"What is it" asked Lucas

"That a trainer can only challenge a region's gyms with Pokémon from that region" said Rowan

"So that means I have to leave my Pokémon here" said Lucas sadly

"Not all the time" said Rowan

"You can still switch out your Pokémon if you ever need them for something. You just can't use them to challenge any of the gyms" he explained

"Alright" said Lucas

He took off his six pokeballs and handed them to Professor Rowan. "What region are you two planning on going to" asked Rowan

"Johto" said Lucas

"You should go to New Bark Town then. Professor Elm lives there and he will help you get started" said Rowan

"Thank you Professor" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl left the lab and eventually the town and went back home. "Mom, I'm back" shouted Lucas when he came home

"What did Professor Rowan say" asked Johanna

"That I can't take my Pokémon with me to Johto" said Lucas

"Why not" asked Johanna

"Because you can only challenge a region's gyms with Pokémon from that region" said Lucas

"Oh" said Johanna

"I sure Professor Rowan will take good care of your Pokémon" she said

"I know" said Lucas

"So when are you leaving" asked Johanna

"Tomorrow morning" said Lucas

The next morning after breakfast Lucas and Cheryl packed up everything they need for their trip before leaving the house. They walked out of Twinleaf and into the forest near the path. Once inside the forest there were two flashes of red light as Mesprit and Giratina appeared in their human forms. "So you have decided to explore the other regions" asked Giratina

"Yes" said Lucas

"Yea" cheered Mesprit

"Do you know anything about Johto Mesprit" asked Lucas

"Only that Ho-oh and Lugia live there along with Entei, Raikou, and Suicune" said Mesprit

"Oh and it is connected to Kanto" she added

"Maybe we could go there next after Johto" asked Cheryl

"Sure" said Lucas

"Do you think you could take us to New Bark Town" he asked

"Sure" said Mesprit

Giratina disappeared in a flash of red light as Mesprit returned to her Pokémon form. She landed on Lucas' and Cheryl's shoulders and all three of them disappeared. They reappeared in a forest near New Bark Town as Mesprit disappeared in a flash of red light. Lucas and Cheryl walked into the town and started looking for Professor Elm's lab. After searching for some time and not finding it, they decided to ask someone for directions.

They saw a girl their age running around with a Marill and decided to ask her. "Excuse me" shouted Lucas

Both the girl and Marill stopped and looked at who shouted. _"He's cute" thought the girl_

"Yes" asked the girl

"Could tell us where Professor Elm's lab is" asked Lucas

"Sure" said the girl

"I can lead you there" she said

"Thank you" said Lucas

"I'm Lyra by the way" said Lyra

"Who are you" she asked

"I'm Lucas and this is my girlfriend Cheryl" said Lucas

"_Damn, he's taken" thought Lyra_

She led them to Professor Elm's lab and went inside. "Professor Elm, someone wants to see you" shouted Lyra

Professor Elm came out from the back of the lab and Lucas and Cheryl saw he looked younger than Professor Rowan. "What do you need" asked Elm

"Professor Rowan said to see you when we got here" said Lucas

"Ah, you must be Lucas and Cheryl. Professor Rowan contacted me about you" said Elm

"You must have a powerful psychic Pokémon to get here so quick" he said

"I do" said Lucas

"You mean you are not from around here" asked Lyra

"No" said Cheryl

"We are from Sinnoh" said Lucas

"Wow" said Lyra in awe

"Come on into the back and I will give you your first Johto Pokémon" said Elm

He led Lucas and Cheryl to the back where there were three pokeballs in a machine. "Here are the three Pokémon you can choose from" said Elm

"Chikorita, a grass type" he said pointing to the top ball

"Cyndaquil, a fire type" he said pointing to the left bottom ball

"Totodile, a water type" he said pointing to the right bottom ball

"Which one do you want" he asked

"Cyndaquil" said Lucas

"Alright then" said Elm

As Professor Elm was taking Cyndaquil's ball out of the machine, Mesprit said _//Somebody is watching us//_

"_Do you know who" asked Lucas in his mind_

_//No// said Mesprit_

"Here you go" said Elm handing Lucas the pokeball

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"What kind of pokedex do you have" asked Elm

"I got a national one from Professor Oak" said Lucas

"That's good" said Elm

"Could I have one too Professor Elm" asked Cheryl

"Do you have room" asked Elm

"Yes" said Cheryl

"I only brought four of my Pokémon with me" she said

"Alright then" said Elm

"Yea" cheered Cheryl

"Which one do you want" he asked

"Chikorita" said Cheryl

Professor Elm went back to the machine and took out Chikorita's pokeball. "Here you go" said Elm handing Cheryl the pokeball

"Thank you" said Cheryl taking it

Then Professor Elm's computer started beeping. "Excuse me" said Elm

"So you got one as well" asked Lucas

"Of course" said Cheryl

"I wasn't going to let you have all the fun" she said

"So who did you bring with you" asked Lucas

"Blissey, Togetic, Empoleon, and Rapidash" said Cheryl

Professor Elm came back and asked "Could you do a favor for me"

"What is it" asked Lucas

"I need you to pick up something for me" said Elm

"Sure" said Lucas

"I can give you each a Pokegear for doing it" said Elm

"A what" asked Lucas confused

"It is a device that is used by all the trainers here in Johto" said Elm

"Oh" said Lucas

"It is mainly used as a phone" said Elm

"Cool" said Lucas

"We will take them" said Cheryl

"Great" exclaimed Elm

He handed Lucas and Cheryl each a Pokegear and said "I have already added my number to it. There are instructions included on how to use it"

"Alright" said Lucas

"So what do you want us to pick up" asked Cheryl

"I need you to visit my old friend Mr. Pokémon. He has a Pokémon egg he wants me to look at"

"Ok" said Lucas

"How do we get there" asked Cheryl

"Go west from New Bark Town until you reach Cherrygrove City. Then go north from there and you will find his house" explained Elm

"Alright" said Lucas

They left Professor Elm's lab and went to the exit to New Bark Town. "Want to ride our bike there" asked Cheryl

"Sure" said Lucas

"I can catch some new Pokémon after we finish Professor Elm's errand" he said

Lucas took out their bike and they rode off for Cherrygrove city.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

Lucas and Cheryl rode though Route 29 until they arrived at Cherrygrove City. They got off their bike and were approached by an old man. "Ah new trainers" said the old man

"We are not new trainers" said Lucas

"There is no need to lie, everybody has to start on the bottom" said the old man

"I am a league champion" exclaimed Lucas

"That's a nice dream to have" said the old man

"I have already done it" shouted Lucas

"This will help you" said the old man holding out a card

Cheryl took it and the old man ran away. "I don't need help from you" shouted Lucas

"He's gone Lucas" said Cheryl

Lucas started grumbling as Cheryl looked down at the card the old man gave her. "Looks similar to those program disks for Poketchs" said Cheryl thinking out loud

"Hmm" asked Lucas

He saw the card and asked "What's that"

"That old man gave it to me" said Cheryl

She put the card into her Pokegear and a map showed up. "It shows a map of the region" exclaimed Cheryl

"Well that is one less item we need to carry" said Lucas

They walked though Cherrygrove City until they reached the northern path. They got back on their bike and started riding down it. They came to a house and went inside. Once inside Lucas asked the man "Are you Mr. Pokémon"

The man started laughing as he said "No"

"I am the Apricorn man" he said

"Apricorn" asked Cheryl confused

"Apricorns are something that only grows in Johto. They came be made into different things" said the man

"You can use this box to collect them" he said handing a box to Lucas

Lucas took the box as the man said "If you want to know what they look like, I have an Apricorn tree growing right next to my house. Feel free to take one"

"Thank you" said Lucas

They left the house and went to the tree next door. Lucas shook the tree and a Green Apricorn fell out. "So that is an Apricorn" said Cheryl picking it up and looking at it

"Do you think they will have berries here as well" asked Lucas

Cheryl just shrugged her shoulders as she put the Apricorn into the box. They then got back on their bike and continued on. They continued down the route until they came to another house. "This has to be it" said Lucas

They got off their bike and went inside. Inside they saw an old man and Professor Oak. "Professor Oak" exclaimed Lucas

"Ah Lucas, you have come to explore the Johto region" asked Oak

"Yes" said Lucas

"You know this young man" asked Mr. Pokémon

"Yes" said Oak

"He is the Sinnoh league champion" he said

"Impressive" said Mr. Pokémon

"Well I must be going if I'm going to reach Goldenrod City in time" said Oak as he left

After Professor Oak left, Mr. Pokémon asked "Now how may I help you"

"We are here to pick up an egg for Professor Elm" said Lucas

"Right" said Mr. Pokémon

He went to a glass case and came back with an egg. "Here it is" said Mr. Pokémon holding out the egg

Cheryl took it and looked at it as she said "It looks familiar"

Lucas took a look at it and said "It does"

"You have seen an egg like this before" asked Mr. Pokémon

"Yes" said Lucas

"Maybe you can help Professor Elm with it then" said Mr. Pokémon

They left Mr. Pokémon's house as Lucas' Pokegear started ringing. He pushed the receive button and put it to his ear saying "Hello"

"_Lucas this is Professor Elm" said Elm_

"What's the matter Professor" asked Lucas

"_Someone broke into my lab" exclaimed Elm_

"WHAT" yelled Lucas?

"_And they stole the last Pokémon" shouted Elm_

"Don't worry Professor, we will be right there" said Lucas

He then hung up before shouting "Mesprit"

"What happened Lucas" asked Cheryl

"Someone stole the last Pokémon from Professor Elm's lab" said Lucas

Cheryl gasped as Mesprit appeared in a red flash of light. "Take us to Professor Elm's lab" said Lucas

Mesprit nodded and they all disappeared. They reappeared in the trees near the lab as Mesprit disappeared in a red flash of light. They ran into the lab and saw a policeman was already there along with Lyra. The policeman saw them come in and exclaimed "The criminal has returned"

"WHAT" yelled Lucas and Cheryl?

"The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime" said the policeman

"We didn't do it" shouted Lucas

"We were at Mr. Pokémon's house" said Cheryl

"What proof do you have of this" asked the policeman

"Professor Elm asked us to pick up this egg" said Cheryl holding up the egg

"Is this true" asked the policeman

"Yes" said Elm

"Oh" said the policeman

"Sorry" he said

"I saw somebody run out of here" said Lyra

"You did" asked the policeman

"Yes" said Lyra

"What did they look like" asked the policeman

"It was a boy and he had red hair" said Lyra

"Thank you" said the policeman

"I will go make a report on this" he said as he left

Once the policeman was gone Professor Elm asked "Is this the egg"

"Yes" said Cheryl

"I haven't seen one like this yet" said Elm

"We think it might hatch into a Togepi" said Lucas

"Why do you think that" asked Elm

"We received an egg similar to this in Sinnoh and that is what it hatched into" said Lucas

"Do you have this Pokémon with you" asked Elm

"Yes, but it evolved" said Cheryl

She then gave the egg to Professor Elm before releasing Togetic. "It's so cute" exclaimed Lyra looking at Togetic

Professor Elm took a close look at Togetic and then the egg. "Hmm, the body markings are similar to the ones on the egg" said Elm

"Thank you for your help" he said

"No problem" said Lucas

Cheryl recalled Togetic and they left the lab. They decided to walk along the route this time and Lucas was able to catch a Pidgey along the way.

They arrived in Cherrygrove City and went to the Pokémon center to book a room for the night. The next morning they got up and left the pokemon center and eventually Cherrygrove City.

They went up Route 30 and Lucas fought two youngsters, one of which he traded phone numbers with. At the top of the route they went onto Route 31. Off to the side they saw a dark cave. "What is this" asked Lucas to the hiker near them

"This is the Dark Cave" said the hiker

"_What an imaginative name" thought Cheryl?_

"You will need a pokemon that knows Flash to explore it" said the hiker

"Thank you" said Lucas

They continued along the route where Lucas fought a bug catcher that he traded numbers with and caught a Bellsprout. They walked into the gatehouse and heard someone shout "You beat me" from behind them

They turned around and saw it was Lyra. "I didn't know we were in a competition" said Lucas

"I won't let you beat me again" shouted Lyra

"Let's go Marill" she shouted as they ran out of the gatehouse

"She reminds me of you friend" said Cheryl

"Oh great, now I have to deal with a female version of Paul" said Lucas sighing

They left the gatehouse and went into Violet City. All the buildings where built in a traditional style and the whole city was lit with lamps. "Beautiful" said Cheryl looking around

They first came to the pokemon center where they went inside and Lucas healed his pokemon and book a room. They then left to go explore the city. After exploring the city they went to the gym to check it out. They went inside and were stopped by a man in dark glasses. "Are you here to challenge to gym leader" asked the man

"Yes" said Lucas

"You need to defeat the Elder Sage at the Sprout Tower to gain the right to challenge the gym leader" said the man

"Alright" said Lucas

They left the gym and headed towards the Sprout Tower. They went inside and saw that the main beam in the middle was shaking. "Why is the beam shaking" asked Cheryl in a scared voice

"They are just training upstairs" said an old woman

"But the whole tower could come down" shouted Cheryl

"Do not worry it won't" said the old woman

"The beam was built to be like a Bellsprout. No matter what hits it takes, it will remain standing" she said

"Oh" said Cheryl

"Where is the Elder Sage" asked Lucas

"At the top" said the old woman

"Figures" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl made their way to the third floor with Lucas battling all the sages with Cyndaquil. They reached where the Elder Sage was to see a red headed boy in front of them. _"That's him" said Mesprit_

"You have won but you must get off the path you are walking down" said Li

"Like I would listen to you old man" said Silver

He turned around and saw Lucas and Cheryl standing there. "It's you weaklings" said Silver

"Return the pokemon that you stole" said Lucas

"Make me" said Silver smirking

"I will" said Lucas taking out a pokeball

"I don't have time to beat you, I have a gym to destroy" said Silver throwing down a smoke bomb

When the smoke cleared he was gone. _"Can you find him Mesprit" asked Lucas_

"_He has already left the tower" said Mesprit_

"_Damn" said Lucas_

"Have you come to challenge me as well" asked Li

"Yes" said Lucas

"Then let us begin" said Li

"Go Bellsprout" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Go Cyndaquil" shouted Lucas throwing out a pokeball

"Ember" he commanded

Cyndaquil shot several small balls of fire at Bellsprout knocking it out. "Return Bellsprout" said Li

"Go Hoothoot" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Ember" commanded Lucas

Cyndaquil shot more small balls of fire at Hoothoot who tried to dodge but was knocked out. "Return Hoothoot" said Li

"Go Bellsprout" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Ember" commanded Lucas

Cyndaquil shot even more small balls of fire at Bellsprout knocking it out. "Return Bellsprout" said Li

Lucas was going to call Cyndaquil back when he started glowing. "He's evolving" said Lucas

Cyndaquil grew in size until the glow disappeared revealing he had a flame on his head and a tail made of flames.

"Quilava"

"Return" said Lucas

"You are now ready for the gym" said Li

"Take this TM with you" he said holding out a disk

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"It contains Flash. It will light up even the darkest of places" said Li

Lucas and Cheryl left the Sprout tower and headed over to the Pokemon Center and healed his pokemon. They then went over to the gym and went inside. "Hello champ in the making" said the man in the dark glasses

"Would you like some advice" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"Grass type pokemon don't do well against flying types" said the man

"_This must be a flying type pokemon gym then" thought Lucas_

"Do you know where I could find an electric type pokemon" asked Lucas

"Check the route south of the city" said the man

"Thank you" said Lucas

They went south of Violet City where Lucas caught a Mareep and started his training. Cheryl caught a Mareep too thinking it was cute looking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

A couple of days later Lucas finished his training and went to bed to be ready for his gym battle tomorrow. The next morning Mesprit and Giratina came out and joined Lucas and Cheryl on their way to the gym. They went inside the gym and past the statues but didn't see anybody in front of them. "Where is everybody" asked Cheryl looking around

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders while looking around. But when they took a step forward onto a wooden platform, it shot up into the air. Cheryl screamed as she clung to Lucas as Mesprit and Giratina look around for any danger. The platform suddenly stops at a winding wooden pathway that led to a platform in the back with someone on it. "Nice scare tactic" said Giratina

"You would like something like that" said Mesprit

"Just beat this guy so we can leave" said Cheryl still clinging to Lucas

"I will" said Lucas

They made their way across the winding path and made it to the gym leader. "Welcome to the Violet City Gym. I am Falkner, the gym leader" said Falkner

"Which one of you is challenging me today" he asked

"I am" said Lucas after Mesprit got Cheryl to let go

"Then let us begin" said Falkner

"The battle between the gym leader Falkner and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin" said the referee

"You may each use up to six pokemon without a time limit" he said

"Let the battle begin" he shouted

"Go Pidgey" shouted Falkner throwing out a pokeball

"Go Mareep" shouted Lucas throwing out a pokeball

"Pidgey vs. Mareep, begin" said the referee

"Mareep, ThunderShock" commanded Lucas

Mareep collected some electricity in his wool before shooting it at Pidgey knocking it out. "Pidgey is unable to battle, Mareep is the winner" said the referee

"Return Pidgey" said Falkner

"Go Pidgeotto" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Pidgeotto vs. Mareep, begin" said the referee

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack" commanded Falkner

Pidgeotto quickly flew towards Mareep and hit it before to its position. But when it did it was surrounded by lighting. "Damn it, that Mareep must have Static" said Falkner

"Mareep, ThunderShock" commanded Lucas

Mareep charged up some electricity in his wool before shooting it at Pidgeotto but it remained standing. Falkner ordered Pidgeotto to attack again but couldn't because of the paralysis and was knocked out by Mareep. "Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Mareep is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" he said

"Return Pidgeotto" said Falkner

"Return Mareep" said Lucas

"You defeated my father's prized pokemon" said Falkner

"He is proof of your victory" he said handing over the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking the badge

"Take this TM as well" said Falkner handing out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Roost" said Falkner

"It restores half of a flying Pokémon's HP but will be grounded for one turn" he explained

"Thank you" said Lucas

"I wish you luck in Azalea town" said Falkner

"You did it" cheered Cheryl and Mesprit

They each gave Lucas a kiss as Falkner thought _"Some men have all the luck"_

"Now can we please get down from here" pleaded Cheryl

"Sure" said Lucas

They went back across the winding path and stepped onto the platform. It shot down and stopped on the floor below. Cheryl immediately got off of it when it stopped. "I glad that is over" said Cheryl

After they left the gym, Lucas' Pokegear started ringing. "Hello" said Lucas into the Pokegear

"_Lucas its Professor Elm"_

"What do you need Professor" asked Lucas

"_I want you to take the egg with you and hatch it for me"_

"Sure" said Lucas

"_Great"_

"_My assistant will give it to you at the Violet City Pokemart"_

"Alright" said Lucas

Lucas than hung up and put his Pokegear away. "What did the professor want" asked Cheryl

"He wants us to hatch the egg for him" said Lucas

"We are to meet his assistant at the Pokemart" he said

After a quick trip to the Pokecenter for Lucas to heal his pokemon and for Mesprit and Giratina to return to their pokeballs, they went to the Pokemart. They went inside and saw Professor Elm's assistant waiting near the counter. "Hello Lucas" said the assistant

"Here is the egg" he said handing over the egg

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take good care of it" said the assistant

"We will" said Lucas

He gave the egg to Cheryl to hold and they left the Pokemart. Outside they saw a girl in a kimono come up to them. "So you have the egg now" said the girl

"It has gone from Mr. Pokemon, to Professor Elm, and now to you" she said

"Take good care of that egg, it is very special" she said

She then left as Lucas asked "What was that about"

"I don't know" said Cheryl

They went back to the Pokecenter to plan their next move. Once they were sitting inside Lucas asked "How do we get to Azalea town"

Cheryl took out her Pokegear and looked at the map. "We take Route 32 south of here to a place called the Union Cave. Once we get though there, we will be on Route 33 which will take us west to Azalea town" said Cheryl

"Anything interesting along the way" asked Lucas

"There is a place called the Ruins of Alph at the top of Route 32 to the west" said Cheryl

"Let's head there for the rest of the day and head out to Azalea town tomorrow" said Lucas

"Sure" said Cheryl

They left Violet City and went to the Ruins of Alph. They went through the area and went into the ruins in the upper right hand corner of the area. Inside they saw a lady standing near a panel of stone carvings. "Welcome" said the lady

"We are trying to restore these stone carvings" she said pointing to the panel

"You are welcome to try to figure it out yourself" she said

They went up to the stone panel and saw there was some writing above it. "It's a pokemon that lived hidden in the depths of the sea and had eyes on its back to see its surroundings"

Lucas and Cheryl rotated and moved the pieces into their proper places. Once it was complete it started glowing and the room started shaking. "What is going on" asked Cheryl grabbing onto Lucas' arm

"I don't know" said Lucas looking around

He looked down and saw the floor crumbing away from beneath them. "That can't be good" said Lucas

The floor completely fell away as Lucas and Cheryl fell into a hole. They started screaming as Mesprit appeared and caught them both with her power. They stopped screaming as Mesprit gently placed them on the ground. "Thanks Mesprit" said Lucas

Mesprit smiled and was going to give Lucas a hug but they then heard footsteps approaching them. Mesprit quickly disappeared into her pokeball as a researcher ran up to them. "You solved the puzzle" shouted the researcher happily

"Here take this" he said holding out a pokedex like device

"What is it" asked Lucas

"It will record every Unown you capture" said the researcher

"Unown" said Lucas confused

"Good luck" said the researcher as he ran off

"Let's find our way out of here" said Cheryl

They started walking though the underground hall as Lucas noticed the letter like pokemon floating around. "Those are the same pokemon from those ruins near Solaceon town" exclaimed Lucas

"I guess you didn't catch any of them there if you didn't know what they were called" said Cheryl

"I didn't" said Lucas

They eventually found a ladder that took them out of the hall and back to the surface. They left the Ruins of Alph and went back to the Pokecenter in Violet city. Once inside their room, Mesprit appeared and hugged Lucas. "Thanks for the save Mesprit" said Lucas giving Mesprit a quick kiss

"No problem" said Mesprit

They all then went to bed for the journey tomorrow. The next morning they left Violet City and started down Route 32. A little after going by the entrance to the Ruins of Alph they were stopped by a guy. "Leaving Violet City" asked the guy

"Yes" said Lucas

"Take this as a souvenir then" said the guy handing over an item

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's a Miracle Seed" said the man

"It will power up a Pokémon's grass type moves when held" he explained

"Thank you" said Lucas

A little while later after beating a Picnicker, Mareep evolved into Flaaffy. Sometime later as they got close to the Pokecenter they were approached by a shady character. "Would you like to buy a nutritious, delicious, Slowpoke Tail" asked the shady character

"NO" yelled Lucas

"Where did you get that" asked Cheryl disgusted

"None of your business" said the shady character as he ran away

They went into the Pokecenter and Lucas healed his pokemon. As they were leaving the egg Cheryl was holding started cracking. "It's hatching" exclaimed Cheryl

The egg broke away revealing a Togepi. "A Togepi just as we thought" said Lucas

"Better call Professor Elm" he said

He took out his Pokegear dialed Professor Elm's number. _"Hello"_

"This is Lucas, Professor Elm" said Lucas

"_What do you need?"_

"The egg hatched" said Lucas

"_Excellent"_

"_Bring it by my lab so I can see it"_

He then hung up as Lucas put his Pokegear away. "What did Professor Elm want us to do" asked Cheryl

"He wants us to bring Togepi to him to see it" said Lucas

They left the Pokecenter and went into the nearby woods. Mesprit came out as Lucas asked "Could you take us to Professor Elm's lab"

Mesprit nodded her head as they all disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared near Professor Elm's lab as Mesprit went back into her ball. They went inside the lab and up to Professor Elm. "Here he is" said Cheryl holding out Togepi

Professor Elm took a look at him and said "That is definitely not a pokemon found in Johto just as Mr. Pokemon said"

"Thank you for showing me" he said

"You're welcome" said Cheryl

They left the lab and went back to where Mesprit teleported them too. "What are we going to do with him" asked Lucas

"I have an idea" said Cheryl

Mesprit appeared as Cheryl said "Please take us to where Lyra is"

Mesprit nodded as they all disappeared. They reappeared near where Lyra was as Mesprit changed to her human form and stayed near the tress as Lucas and Cheryl walked up to Lyra. "Lucas, Cheryl, what are you doing here" asked Lyra when she saw them

"We wanted to give you this" said Cheryl holding out Togepi

"He's so cute" shouted Lyra grabbing him and started snuggling him

"Where did he come from" she asked

"From that egg that we got from Mr. Pokemon" said Lucas

"Why are you giving him to me" asked Lyra

"I already have a Togetic and I originally got her from Lucas. So I thought that since we already have one that you would like him" explained Cheryl

"Thank you" shouted Lyra

"I will take real good care of him" she said

"We know you will" said Lucas

They walked back to where Mesprit was and teleported back to the Pokecenter on Route 32.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

They reappeared near the Pokemon Center on Route 32 as Mesprit went back inside her pokeball. They walked down to the entrance to the Union Cave and went inside. They went though the cave only to find out it was raining on the other side. "Oh great, it's raining" said Lucas

He took out their bicycle and both Lucas and Cheryl got on. They quickly rode their bike though Route 33 which was thankfully short and made it to Azalea town. They got off their bike and Lucas put it away. They walked into town and saw a guy talking to someone in a black uniform. "Who are you" asked the guy

"We are Team Rocket" proclaimed the grunt

"But you broke up three years ago" exclaimed the guy

"We only went underground and now we are back" proclaimed the grunt

The guy ran away as the grunt went to stand in front of the entrance to a well. Lucas and Cheryl went to the Pokemon Center to heal his pokemon and book a room for the night. Once they were done they went to explore the town. They found a place where they make charcoal and that the entrance to the gym was being blocked by a Team Rocket grunt. They then went to the house that is next to the Pokemon Center. They went inside and saw on old guy and a little girl. "If you are here for some custom made pokeballs, I'm not in the mood right now" said Kurt

"Does it have to do with Team Rocket" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Kurt

"They are cutting off Slowpoke tails at the Slowpoke well and selling them" he said

"But don't worry Slowpoke, Kurt is coming to save you" he shouted as he ran out of the house

"Please go help my Grandpa" pleaded the little girl

"Don't worry, we will" said Cheryl

They then ran out of the house. Once outside Lucas said "Let's go to the Pokemon Center first"

"Why" asked Cheryl

"I wanted to call Professor Rowan and asked him to send my pokemon over" said Lucas

"Alright" said Cheryl

They ran to the Pokemon Center and went inside. Lucas went to a phone that was near a transport machine and called Professor Rowan. _"What do you need Lucas"_

"I was wondering if you could send my pokemon over Professor" asked Lucas

"_Why"_

"Team Rocket is here is Azalea town cutting off Slowpoke tails and it would be a lot quicker to get rid of them with my pokemon you have" explained Lucas

"_Alright, I am sending them over now"_

"Thanks Professor" said Lucas

Six pokeballs appeared in the transporter and Lucas took them out. "I got them Professor" said Lucas

"_Great"_

"_Why don't you keep them in case you run into anymore problems with Team Rocket"_

"Thanks Professor" said Lucas as he hung up

Lucas carefully stored his pokemon from Johto in his bag and clipped his pokemon from Sinnoh to his belt. "Let's go" said Lucas

Cheryl nodded her head and they ran out of the Pokemon Center. They ran to the Slowpoke well to see the grunt that was guarding the entrance was gone and went down the slope to the well itself. They climbed down the ladder into the well only to see Kurt sitting on the ground holding his back. "Are you alright" asked Cheryl

"I tripped as I was coming into the well and fell on my back. Now I am in no condition to save those Slowpokes" said Kurt

"You will have to take my place" he said

"Don't worry, I will get rid of Team Rocket" said Lucas

"What do you mean that you will get rid of Team Rocket" asked Cheryl angrily

"I thought you could help him home" said Lucas

"Fine" said Cheryl

She put Kurt's arm over her shoulder and helped him out of the well. Lucas went further into the well and defeated three grunts before coming before their leader. "You have come to save the Slowpoke" asked Proton

"Yes" said Lucas

"I am Proton, the nastiest and most intimidating Executive of Team Rocket" said Proton

"You have no hope of defeating me" he said

"We will see about that" said Lucas

"Go Zubat" shouted Proton throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Where did that come from" asked Proton

"Sinnoh" said Lucas

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Zubat knocking it out. "Return Zubat" said Proton

"Go Koffing" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Koffing knocking it out. "Return Koffing" said Proton

"Fine, have the Slowpoke" he said

"We don't need them anymore anyways" he said as he threw down a flash bang

When Lucas could see again Team Rocket was gone. "Well at least they are gone" said Lucas

"Return Luxray" he said

He then made his way out of the well. He then went over to Kurt's house and went inside. "You're back" exclaimed Cheryl giving him a hug

"How is he doing" asked Lucas

"He is doing much better now" said Cheryl

"Thank you for your help Lucas" said Kurt

"It was no problem" said Lucas

"I want you to have this" said Kurt holding out a pokeball

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"That is one of the custom pokeballs I make" said Kurt

"If you can bring me some Apricorns, then I can make pokeballs out of them" he explained

"Cool" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl then left Kurt's house and went to the Pokemon center where Lucas healed his pokemon. Once they were healed he put them in his bag and took out his Johto pokemon. After he clipped them to his belt they went to go check out the gym. They found out that Azalea town Gym Leader used Bug type pokemon and that Lucas needed to train.

After a couple days of training Lucas was ready to for his second gym battle. Lucas and Cheryl along with Mesprit and Giratina left the Pokemon Center and went into the Azalea gym. They saw a door beyond the pokemon statues and went through it. They came into large room that looked like an indoor forest. They looked in front of them and saw the floor was made to look like a spider's web. They saw large, life like, spiders at the beginning of the web. "We are going to have to get on them to cross aren't we" said Cheryl

"Looks like it" said Lucas

"We have gone from scary to creepy" said Cheryl

After picking the right spider to get across the web and flipping all the switches to get across the second one, they came to what they thought was the gym leader. "Are you the gym leader" asked Lucas

"Yes" said the gym leader

"I am Bugsy, the Azalea town gym leader" said Bugsy

"Which one of you has come to challenge me" he asked

"I am" said Lucas

"I will show you the unbeatable force of bug pokemon" proclaimed Bugsy

"The gym battle between Bugsy the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Scyther" shouted Bugsy throwing a pokeball

"Go Quilava" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Scyther vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Scyther, Quick Attack" commanded Bugsy

Scyther quickly ran at Quilava and hit him before jumping back. "Quilava, Ember" commanded Lucas

Quilava took a deep breath before shooting small balls of fire at Scyther hitting it. "Scyther, Focus Energy" commanded Bugsy

Scyther crossed its blades and focused its energy. "Quilava, Ember" commanded Lucas

Quilava took another deep breath and shot more small balls of fire at Scyther hitting it. "Scyther, Quick Attack" commanded Bugsy

Scyther quickly ran forward again and hit Quilava with more force than usual before jumping back. "Quilava, Ember" commanded Lucas

Quilava took yet another deep breath and shot even more small balls of fire at Scyther finally knocking it out. "Scyther is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"Return Scyther" said Bugsy

"_That was tougher than I thought it would be" thought Lucas_

"_I wonder what his next pokemon is going to be" he thought_

"Go Kakuna" shouted Bugsy throwing a pokeball

Lucas and Cheryl looked at him incredulously. Even Mesprit and Giratina were shocked by the choice. "Are you serious about using that pokemon in a gym battle" asked Lucas

"Of course" said Bugsy

"But it doesn't do anything" said Cheryl

"My Kakuna is different from the rest" said Bugsy

"We will see" said Lucas

"Kakuna vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Quilava, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Quilava surrounded himself in flames before running at Kakuna knocking it out. "Kakuna is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"Return Kakuna" said Bugsy

"It didn't seem so different" said Lucas

"Go Metapod" shouted Bugsy throwing a pokeball

"You are sending the other one out as well" exclaimed Cheryl

"Yes" said Bugsy

"The result will be the same" said Lucas

"No it won't" shouted Bugsy

"Metapod vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Quilava, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Quilava surrounded himself in flames before running at Metapod knocking it out. "Metapod is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"The winner is Lucas of Twinleaf town" he shouted

"Return Metapod" said Bugsy

"Return Quilava" said Lucas

"You beat my bug pokemon" said Bugsy

"You should have know he would after beating your only pokemon that could do anything" said Cheryl

"Just take the badge and leave" shouted Bugsy throwing the Hive Badge at Lucas

Lucas caught it as Mesprit said "I think we made him mad"

They left the gym and headed back to the Pokemon Center.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

That night in their room in the Pokemon Center, Cheryl asked "Where are we going next"

"Goldenrod City" said Lucas

Cheryl looked at the map on her Pokegear and said "We will have to go west into the Ilex Forest. Once we are though there we go north up Route 34 to Goldenrod City"

Lucas nodded as they went to bed. The next morning as they were about to go into the western gatehouse they heard a voice they have grown to hate. "I heard you were to one to beat Team Rocket here" said Silver

"I did" said Lucas

"I don't believe someone as weak could have done it" said Silver

"And I am going to prove it" he exclaimed

"Go Croconaw" he shouted throwing a pokeball

A smirk appeared on Lucas' face as he said "I will prove it by using the pokemon I used to defeat them"

He took Luxray's pokeball out of his bag and threw it releasing Luxray. Silver's eyes widen when he saw Luxray. _"What is that" thought Silver_

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Croconaw knocking it out. "Return Croconaw" said Silver

"Go Gastly" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Gastly knocking it out. "Return Gastly" said Silver

"How did you get such powerful pokemon" he shouted

"That's my little secret" said Lucas as he recalled Luxray and put his ball away

"You will pay for this" shouted Silver as he ran away

"Shouldn't we go after him" asked Cheryl

"It's too late to take the pokemon back since it evolved" said Lucas

They then went though the western gate into the Ilex forest. But when Cheryl stepped foot into the forest a shiver ran though her. Lucas noticed this and asked "Something wrong"

"I don't know but I got a strange feeling about this place" said Cheryl

"Then let's hurry then" said Lucas

They ran though the forest until they came to a place where they needed to cut a tree down. Lucas was about to bring out Roserade's ball when someone shouted "Can you please help me"

They looked towards the voice to see it was the Charcoal maker's apprentice. "What's wrong" asked Lucas

"The Farfetch'd my master uses to cut down trees to make Charcoal with ran away from me" said the apprentice

"Can you please catch them for me" he asked

"Sure" said Lucas

"How many are there" asked Cheryl

"Two" said the apprentice

"We will find them" said Lucas

"Thank you" said the apprentice

"Bring them back here when you catch them" he said

"We will" said Lucas

Once they were out of sight Lucas asked "Could you find them for us Mesprit?"

"Sure" said Mesprit as she appeared in a flash of light

She took off and came back a few minutes later with two startled Farfetch'd floating behind her. "Here you go" said Mesprit

"Thanks" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl each took a Farfetch'd as Mesprit disappeared back into her pokeball. They brought them back to the apprentice whose master had arrived. "Thank you for finding them" said the Charcoal man

"No problem" said Lucas

"I want to give you HM 01 Cut as a reward" said the Charcoal man

"I already have it" said Lucas

"You do" said the Charcoal man bewildered

"From where" he asked

"Sinnoh" said Lucas

"Oh" said the Charcoal man

"Thank you again for saving them" he said

He then led his apprentice and Farfetch'd out of the forest. Once they were gone, Lucas took Roserade's pokeball out of his bag and released her. "Cut down this tree" said Lucas

Roserade nodded and cut down the tree with one swipe of her roses. "Thank you" said Lucas as he recalled Roserade and put her ball away in his bag

They walked though the new path and come upon a shrine. Once Cheryl saw it, she started screaming as she clutched her head and started staggering. "CHERYL" yelled Lucas

He was able to stabilize her but she kept screaming and clutching her head. _"We need to get out of here now" thought Lucas_

He grabbed one of the pokeballs off of Cheryl's waist and released Rapidash. Lucas picked up Cheryl and got on Rapidash. "We need to get out of this forest as quickly as possible" said Lucas

Rapidash nodded her head and started running full gallop though the forest. Once they were away from the shrine Cheryl stopped screaming and fell unconscious. Rapidash stopped when they were near the exit of the forest because of a girl in a kimono in front of them. "What are you doing here" shouted Lucas

"I never met you before" said the Kimono girl

"I met you in Violet City" said Lucas

"You must have mistaken me for someone else" said the Kimono girl

"Could you help me" she asked

"I'm lost" she said

"_I don't have time for this" thought Lucas_

He released Togetic and said "Lead this girl out of the forest and wait for me outside"

Togetic nodded her head and led the Kimono girl out of the forest. "Let's go" said Lucas

Rapidash nodded and galloped though the rest of the forest. They went through the gatehouse and saw Togetic waiting on the other side. "Did she get out ok" asked Lucas

Togetic nodded her head. "That's good" said Lucas

He recalled Togetic and put her pokeball back on Cheryl's waist. "Let's go" said Lucas

"We need to get to Goldenrod City" he said

Rapidash nodded and took off galloping down the route. They eventually came to Goldenrod City and found the Pokemon Center. Lucas got off with Cheryl and said "Thank you Rapidash"

Rapidash nodded as Lucas recalled her. He then walked into the Pokemon Center and book a room. He went into their room and laid Cheryl down on the bed. Mesprit and Giratina appeared as Lucas asked "Can you check her"

"Sure" said Mesprit

Mesprit walked over to the bed and closed her eyes. She opened them a few moments later and said "She will be fine when she wakes up"

"That's good" said Lucas

"Do you know what happen" he asked

"No" said Mesprit

Lucas sighed as he said "Good night"

He then went to bed in the other bed. Once they were sure Lucas was asleep, Mesprit asked "Did you feel that"

"Yes" said Giratina

"Something happened when she saw that shrine" he said

"She feels a little different" said Mesprit

"But I can't seem to pin down why" she said

"I'm sure the reason will reveal itself in time" said Giratina

The next morning Cheryl woke up groaning. _"Where am I" thought Cheryl_

Lucas who just woke up ran over to her and asked "Cheryl are you alright"

"Yeah" said Cheryl

"Where are we" she asked

"In the Goldenrod City Pokemon Center" said Lucas

"How did we get here" asked Cheryl

"When it happened I picked you up and got on Rapidash who took us here" said Lucas

"Mesprit took a look at you and said you would be ok" he said

Cheryl smiled and gave Lucas a kiss. "What happened" asked Lucas

"I don't know" said Cheryl

"When I saw that shrine it felt like something was trying to get out but couldn't" she said

"Are you up to go explore the city" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Cheryl

They left the Pokemon Center and went to go explore the city. They went to the game corner and played the card flip game since it was free. They then went to the department store and stock up on items. "Goldenrod is like Veilstone" said Lucas

"Do you think Team Rocket could be based here like Team Galactic was in Veilstone" asked Cheryl

"If they are, it won't be out in the open like Team Galactic was" said Lucas

Next they went to the train station. They found out that it goes to Kanto but it wasn't open right now. They then went to the Radio Tower that was next door. They went inside and were greeted by the receptionist. "Welcome to the Goldenrod City Radio Tower" said the receptionist

"We are running a promotion right where you can win a radio card for your Pokegear by answering five questions correctly" she said

"I'll take it" said Lucas

"Great" said the receptionist

"Can you view a map on your Pokegear" she asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"Correct" said the receptionist

"Nidorina can only be female, correct" she asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"Correct" said the receptionist

"Can Kurt make pokeballs out of Apricots" she asked

"No" said Lucas

"Correct" said the receptionist

"Is it impossible for Magikarp to learn TM's" she asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"Correct" said the receptionist

"On Professor Elm's talk show, Pokemon Talk, is his co-host Marie" she asked

"_I don't know that" thought Lucas_

"_It's no" said Mesprit_

"_Thanks" said Lucas_

"No" said Lucas

"Correct" said the receptionist

"Here is you radio card" she said handing over a card

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"I hope you enjoy our programming" said the receptionist

Lucas put the radio card in his Pokegear when they heard a voice say "I wouldn't have gotten all those questions right"

They looked towards the voice and saw a girl with pink hair wearing a white shirt with pink stripes on it, blue shorts, and sneakers. "I need to go" said the girl

After the girl left they then went upstairs. They found a radio set and Lucas received a Blue Card to collect points by listening to Buena's Password. But they found the next staircase guarded. "Only authorized personnel beyond this point" said the guard

"Which is weird since the Director usually allows it" he said

"But he has been acting strange lately" he said

They left the Radio Tower after that. Once outside Lucas said "I think we might have found one of the new leaders of Team Rocket"

"Yes" said Cheryl

They then went to the entrance to the Goldenrod Tunnel. Inside the entrance they ran into Lyra. "Lucas" exclaimed Lyra

"You going into the Goldenrod Tunnel" she asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"Do you have a Fashion Case" asked Lyra

"Yes" said Lucas

"Alright" said Lyra

"Be careful down there since there are trainers that will challenge you down there" she said

"I will" said Lucas

Lyra was about to leave when she remembered what she saw on Route 34. "Was that you on that Rapidash" asked Lyra

"Yes" said Lucas

"Why were you going so fast" asked Lyra

"Cheryl fell unconscious while in the forest and I had her Rapidash carry us to Goldenrod City" said Lucas

"Oh" said Lyra

"Are you ok now" she asked

"Yes" said Cheryl

"Thank you" she said

They then went into the Goldenrod Tunnel. They saw different kiosks set up along the tunnel and Lucas was challenged to a few battles. They left the tunnel on the other side and went to their last destination, the Goldenrod City gym. Lucas found out that the gym leader uses Normal type pokemon. _"This is going to be tough. She could have many different kinds of pokemon" thought Lucas_

Because of this Lucas started training extra hard for this gym battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

A couple of days later Lucas finished his training and was ready for his gym battle. Lucas and Cheryl along with Mesprit and Giratina left the Pokemon Center and headed to the Goldenrod City gym. They went inside and looked around. "This doesn't look as bad as the last two" said Cheryl

"Maybe the gym leader is trying to tire us out" said Lucas looking at all the staircases

They got to the other end of the gym and saw the gym leader was that pink haired girl they saw in the Radio Tower. "Welcome to the Goldenrod City gym" said the pink haired gym leader

"I am Whitney, the gym leader" she said

She then looked at them and exclaimed "You're the ones I met in the Radio Tower"

"Yes" said Lucas

"Which one of you has come to challenge me" asked Whitney

"I am" said Lucas

"Don't think this is going to be easy" said Whitney

"The gym battle between Whitney the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Clefairy" shouted Whitney throwing a pokeball

"Go Machop" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Clefairy vs. Machop, begin" said the referee

"Machop, Karate Chop" commanded Lucas

Machop ran up to Clefairy and chopped it on the back knocking it out. "Clefairy is unable to battle, Machop is the winner" said the referee

"Return Clefairy" said Whitney

"Go Miltank" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Miltank vs. Machop, begin" said the referee

"Miltank, Stomp" commanded Whitney

Miltank ran up to Machop and stomped on him making him flinch. "Miltank, Attract" commanded Whitney

Miltank made Machop fall in love with her and then knocked him out with another stomp. "Machop is unable to battle, Miltank is the winner" said the referee

"Return Machop" said Lucas

"Go Quilava" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Miltank vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Quilava, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Quilava covered himself in flames and charged at Miltank hitting her. "Miltank, Milk Drink" commanded Whitney

Miltank drank some of its milk and recovered some of her health. That is how it went on for a while. Every time Quilava got Miltank's health low it would drink some of its milk to recover it. But eventually Miltank ran out of milk. _"It's finally out of milk" thought Lucas_

"Quilava, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Quilava covered himself in flames and charged at Miltank hitting her. But then Whitney used a Super Potion on Miltank. _"Oh come on" shouted Lucas in his mind_

Luckily for Lucas, Whitney only had two Super Potions and Quilava eventually knocked Miltank out. _"I never thought Normal type pokemon would be so hard to beat" thought Lucas_

"Miltank is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"The winner is Lucas of Twinleaf town" he shouted

"Return Miltank" said Whitney

"Return Quilava" said Lucas

Right after Whitney recalled her pokemon she started crying. "You beat me you big meanie" cried Whitney

"Isn't that the point" said Cheryl

The referee sighed as he said "She does this every time she loses"

"She does" asked Giratina

"Yes" said the referee

"She will calm down in a bit" he said

A little bit later Whitney calmed down and saw Lucas and his friends were still here. "Why are you still here" asked Whitney

"I haven't got the badge I won yet" said Lucas

"Oh yeah" said Whitney

"Here you go" she said giving the Plain Badge to Lucas

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

They then left the gym and headed back to the Pokemon Center. In their room Cheryl asked "Where to next"

"Ecruteak City" said Lucas

Cheryl looked at the map on her Pokegear and said "We just have to go north from here though Route 35, 36, and 37 and we are there"

"They are also two places called the Pokeathlon Dome and the National Park along the way" she said

"Pokeathlon" asked Lucas confused

Cheryl just shrugged saying she didn't know either. "I guess we will just have to stop by there tomorrow and find out" said Lucas

They then went to bed for the night. The next morning they left Goldenrod City and went down Route 35. They went into a large gatehouse and saw a sign in front of them. It said that the Pokeathlon Dome was to the left and the National Park is to the right. "Where should we go first" asked Lucas

"Let's go to the Pokeathlon Dome first" said Cheryl

"Alright" said Lucas

They left though the left exit and walked down a path with a large glass marquee. Halfway down the path they saw an old man in front of them with a Poliwrath. He looked at them before saying "Come with me"

He led them down the rest of the path before stopping in front of a large stadium. "Welcome to the Pokeathlon Dome" exclaimed the old man

"Where pokemon and their trainers test their bonds of friendship in different competitions" he said

"I look forward to seeing you complete" he said before going into the stadium with his Poliwrath

"Let's try it" said Lucas

They went inside the stadium and up to the reception desk. But when they got up there they heard a voice yell "LUCAS"

They turned around and saw it was Whitney. "You are not going to complete wearing that are you" asked Whitney

"Yes" said Lucas

"That won't do" said Whitney

"You need a jersey" she said

She reached out her hand to Lucas only for Cheryl to slap it away. "What are you doing" shouted Cheryl her eyes glowing a little

"_Her eyes are glowing" thought Whitney frighten_

"_How is she doing that" thought Lucas_

"_That usually only happens when Mesprit is angry" he thought_

"To see what size he would need" said Whitney stuttering a little

"You could have just asked" said Lucas

Whitney nodded her head rapidly as Lucas said "Medium"

Whitney nodded her head before running off and coming back with a red jersey. "Here you go" said Whitney holding out the jersey

"Thanks" said Lucas taking it

Whitney then ran out of the stadium. "I think you scared her" said Lucas

"Good" said Cheryl crossing her arms

They turned back to the reception desk and the receptionist asked "Are you here to join the Pokeathlon"

"Yes" said Lucas

"Which course would you like to compete in" asked the receptionist

Lucas looked at them and said "The Power course"

"Excellent" said the reception

"Which pokemon are you going to use" she asked

"Quilava, Flaaffy, and Machop" said Lucas

"Very good" said the receptionist

"Follow me" she said

She led Lucas into the back to change into his jersey before leading him into the stadium. "Welcome to the Pokeathlon" shouted Maximo

"We have a new athlete joining us today, Team Lucas consisting of Quilava, Flaaffy, and Machop" he shouted

The crowd cheered at that as Maximo continued shouting "Now let's begins with the Power course"

Lucas and his pokemon team competed in three competitions, the Block Smash, Circle Push, and the Goal Roll. In the first event Block Smash, his pokemon had to break the most blocks. In Circle Push, his pokemon had to push the other pokemon out of the circles while staying in them to score the most points. In the final event Goal Roll, his pokemon had to play a soccer like game.

"That concludes the Power course" shouted Maximo

"We just need to tally up the points to find out who our winner is" he shouted

"With a total of 391 points" he said

"It's Team Lucas" he shouted

He then walked up to Lucas saying "Congratulations"

"I am proud to present you with the Power medal" he said handing the medal to Lucas

"Thank you" said Lucas taking the medal

The crowd cheered as Lucas left the arena. Back at the reception desk Cheryl gave Lucas a hug saying "Congratulations"

"Thanks Cheryl" said Lucas

"That was a lot more fun than contests" he said

"Congratulations on your win" said the receptionist

"Here is your prize" she said holding out a Water Stone

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

They then left the stadium. "Let's head to the National Park" said Lucas

"Ok" said Cheryl

They left the area of the Pokeathlon dome and went back into the big gatehouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

In the big gatehouse they went to the right exit but were stopped by a guard. "We are holding a Bug Catching Contest in the National Park today" said the guard

"Would you like to participate" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas and Cheryl

"You may only use one pokemon" said the guard

"So please pick one and leave the rest of your pokemon with me" he said

Both Lucas and Cheryl nodded. Lucas picked Quilava while Cheryl went with Rapidash. They then handed the rest of their pokemon to the guard. "Thank you" said the guard taking them

"Here are twenty Sport Balls for each of you" he said handing both of them twenty Sport Balls

Both Lucas and Cheryl took the balls as the guard continued "You will have twenty minutes to catch the best Bug pokemon you can find. You may only carry one caught pokemon. If you catch another one, you will have to option to free your old one and keep the new one or free the new one"

"Good luck" he said

They both went into the park and went to separate areas. A few minutes into the contest Lucas caught a Scyther and stopped. _"That should be enough to win" thought Lucas_

At the end of the twenty minutes Cheryl managed to catch a Butterfree. When the contest was over all the competitors went to the fountain in the middle of the park to have their caught pokemon judged. "We have the results" said the judge

"In third place is Cheryl who caught a Butterfree" he said

"In second place is Lucas who caught a Scyther" he said

"And the winner is…" the judge began to say

"Lyra who caught a Metapod" he shouted

"WHAT" yelled Lucas?

"How does a Metapod beat a Scyther" he shouted

Lyra showed that her Metapod was a different color. Lucas just growled a little before heading to the gatehouse that leads to Route 36. Inside the gatehouse Lucas and Cheryl got their pokemon back and received their prizes for coming in second and third. Lucas received an Everstone and Cheryl got a Sitrus berry.

They then left the gatehouse and started down Route 36. Halfway down the route they were blocked by an odd tree. Lucas released Roserade and said "Cut down this tree"

Roserade nodded and slashed at it with a swing of her roses. But it didn't do anything! "Why didn't it work" exclaimed Lucas

"Cut won't work on that tree" said a voice behind them

Both Lucas and Cheryl turn around and see a lady behind them. "Who are you" asked Cheryl

"My name is Floria"

"I work in the flower shop in Goldenrod City" she said

"If Cut won't work than how do we get rid of it" asked Lucas

"With water" said Floria

"Water" said Cheryl confused

"How will that help" she asked

"It moves away from water when it gets near it" said Floria

"The tree actually moves" exclaimed Cheryl

"Yes" said Floria

Lucas thought for a moment before he commanded "Roserade, Magical Leaf"

Shining leaves surround Roserade before she shot them at the odd tree. It screamed out in pain before it fell to the ground revealing that it was a pokemon. "It's a pokemon" shouted Cheryl

Lucas threw a pokeball and caught it. Lucas than recalled Roserade and put her pokeball back in his backpack. "I want you to have these" said Floria handing Lucas four pots

"What are they" asked Lucas taking them

"Berry pots" said Floria

"You can grow berries in them" she explained

"Thanks" said Lucas

"But why are you giving them to me" he asked

"For giving me an interesting show" said Floria

"Bye" she said

She then left as Lucas said "That was weird"

"Yes" said Cheryl

"I guess there are not a lot of berry trees in Johto" said Lucas

They then continued down Route 36 and Route 37 before entering Ecruteak City. They found the Pokemon Center and went inside. Inside they ran into a man. "Sorry about that" said the man

"That's ok" said Lucas

"I'm Bill by the way"

"Lucas"

"Cheryl"

"So you're the Sinnoh League Champion I heard about from Professor Oak" said Bill

"Yes" said Lucas

"I wonder if you could do a favor for me" asked Bill

"What" asked Lucas?

"Take care of this Eevee for me" said Bill holding out a pokeball

"Why" asked Lucas

"I found her while I was working on the transfer machine here in the Pokemon Center. But I don't have time to look after her" explained Bill

"Sure" said Lucas taking the pokeball

"Thanks" said Bill

"If you are ever in Goldenrod City come see me" he said as he left

Lucas released Eevee who looked at him before jumping into his arms and started nuzzling with him. "How cute" exclaimed Cheryl?

Lucas got an idea and put Eevee on the ground before taking the Water Stone out of his backpack. "Would you like to become a Vaporeon" asked Lucas

Eevee nodded her head as Lucas touched the Water Stone to Eevee's head. Eevee started glowing as she evolved into a Vaporeon. Lucas then recalled Vaporeon and went to heal his Pokemon and book a room for the night. They then left the Pokemon Center to go explore the city.

They first went to the Dance Theater where they saw a Team Rocket grunt harassing a Kimono Girl. "Do a Hula dance for me" said the grunt

"I don't take requests" said the Kimono Girl

"Then I will make you" said the grunt taking a step towards the Kimono Girl

"Leave her alone" shouted Lucas

"Are you going to stop me" asked the grunt

"Yes" said Lucas

"Just try it" said the grunt

"Go Koffing" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath before shooting a stream of flames at Koffing knocking it out. "Return Koffing" said the grunt

"Now the boss is going to kill me for not doing my mission" he cried as he ran out

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Thank you for rescuing me" said the Kimono Girl

"No problem" said Lucas

"I can see he was right about you" said the Kimono Girl

"Who was right about me" asked Lucas

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself" said the Kimono Girl

She then went back to dancing. _"What is going on with them" thought Lucas_

"That was impressive young man" said an old man

"Thank you" said Lucas

"I want you to have HM 03 Surf" said the old man holding out a disk

"I already have it" said Lucas

"You do" said the old man surprised

"How" he asked

"I got it in Sinnoh" said Lucas

"Ok" said the old man

They then left the Dance Theater and tried to get to the Bell Tower but found the path blocked. They found out that they couldn't get by unless they had the Fog Badge. So they went to the Burned Tower. Inside they saw a huge hole in the floor and could see three Legendary Pokemon in the basement below. _"That is Entei, Raikou, and Suicune" said Mesprit_

They then looked around and saw two people standing near the large hole. "What are you doing here" asked a man dressed in a purple suit with a white cape

"Just looking around" said Lucas

"Who are you" asked Cheryl

"I'm Eusine"

"I have dedicated my life to hunting Suicune" he said

Both Lucas' and Cheryl's eyes narrowed at that. "You can see it down there" said Eusine pointing into the large hole

"_IT" yelled both Lucas and Cheryl in their minds_

"I would try to go down there but they would just run away" said Eusine

Both Lucas and Cheryl left him before they could do anything to him. "We need to keep an eye on him" whispered Lucas

"Yeah" whispered Cheryl

They then ran into another guy nearby. "Hello" said the guy

"My name is Morty"

"Have you come to explore the Burned Tower" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"I wish you well" said Morty

As they came near a ladder that leads to the basement they saw Silver. "What are you doing here" growled Lucas

"I'm here for the Legendary Pokemon" said Silver

"Only strong trainers can acquire them" he said

"Then why are you here" asked Cheryl with a smirk

"I mean Lucas beat all of your pokemon with just one" she said

"That was a fluke" shouted Silver

"And I will prove it right now" he shouted

"Go Croconaw" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Croconaw knocking it out. "Return Croconaw" said Silver

"I'm prepared for it this time" he said

"Go Magnemite" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"_I got him now" thought Silver_

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"_Damn it" thought Silver_

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took a deep breath before shooting out a stream of flames at Magnemite knocking it out. "Return Magnemite" said Silver

"You will pay for this" he shouted throwing something at Lucas, Cheryl, and Infernape

It caused a small explosion that weakens the floor causing Lucas, Cheryl, and Infernape to fall through it. "See you later losers" shouted Silver as he ran off

Mesprit appeared and caught them before gently setting them on the ground. "Thanks Mesprit" said Lucas

"_No problem" said Mesprit_

"Are you alright Infernape" asked Lucas

Infernape nodded his head as Lucas recalled him. Both Lucas and Cheryl then looked up and saw Entei, Raikou, and Suicune standing in front of them. _"Uh oh" thought Lucas_

"Hi" said Lucas weakly

Both Entei and Raikou took a look at Lucas then at Mesprit then back to Lucas before running off. Suicune looked Lucas up and down before a smile and a little blush appeared on her face as she ran off. "Did Suicune just check me out" asked Lucas

"I think she did" said Cheryl

They then heard someone coming as Mesprit went back into her pokeball. "That was amazing" exclaimed Eusine

"Suicune ran right past me in a blur. I have never been so close in my life" he said

"But it did appear interested in you" he said

"Maybe I have to be more aggressive in my pursuit of it" he said thinking out loud

"_I won't let you touch her" thought Lucas growling_

Lucas and Cheryl then left the Burned Tower and headed to the gym before it got too dark out. Lucas saw he needed to train more to beat the gym leader. They went back to the Pokemon Center and went to bed. The next morning Lucas started his training.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

Sometime later Lucas finished his training. During his training Bellsprout evolved into Weepinbell. The next morning Lucas left the Pokemon Center with Cheryl, Mesprit, and Giratina. They arrived at the gym and went inside. It was pitch black inside with the only light coming from two torches in front of them. Cheryl immediately clung to Lucas' arm as he said "Oh great another ghost type gym"

"_And none of my pokemon know any Dark type moves this time" he thought_

"Another one" said Mesprit

"Where was the last one" she asked

"In Hearthome City" said Lucas

"Be careful young trainer" said a guy in front of them

"If you fall off the path you will return to the beginning" he said

Both Lucas and Cheryl look off the path to see a black fog like substance. "What is that" asked Cheryl

"I don't think we want to know" said Lucas

"The gym leader went all out to develop the atmosphere of this place" said Giratina

The group slowly made their way along the path and made it to the gym leader. "I see you have made it to me" said Morty

"You're that guy from the Burned Tower" said Lucas

"Yes" said Morty

"I am the Ecruteak City gym leader" he said

"Which one of you has come to challenge me" he asked

"I have" said Lucas as Mesprit pried Cheryl off his arm and held her

"Very well then" said Morty

"You will help me achieve my goal of being the trainer to summon the rainbow hue colored pokemon" he said

"_Ho-Oh" thought Mesprit and Giratina_

"The gym battle of Morty the gym leader vs. Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Haunter" shouted Morty throwing a pokeball

"Go Quilava" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"_I hope he is strong enough for this" he thought_

"Haunter vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Quilava, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Quilava surrounded himself in flames and ran at Haunter knocking it out. "Haunter is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"Return Haunter" said Morty

"Go Gengar" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"_If Quilava can take this one out I should be fine" thought Lucas_

"Gengar vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Gengar, Mean Look" commanded Morty

Gengar gave Quilava a mean look making it so he couldn't escape. _"That's ok, I wasn't planning on switching him out anyway" thought Lucas_

"Quilava, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Quilava surrounded himself in flames and ran at Gengar damaging him. Gengar then took out a Sitrus berry and ate it. "Quilava, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Quilava surrounded himself in flames again and ran at Gengar this time knocking it out. "Gengar is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"Return Gengar" said Morty

"Go Haunter" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Haunter vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Quilava, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Quilava surrounded himself in flames and ran at Haunter knocking it out. "Haunter is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"Return Haunter" said Morty

"Go Gastly" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Gastly vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Quilava, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Quilava surrounded himself in flames and ran at Gastly knocking it out. "Gastly is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" he said

"Return Gastly" said Morty

"Return Quilava" said Lucas

"I truly see now" said Morty

"It was you" he said

"You are the one the Kimono Girls are talking about" he said

"About what" asked Lucas

"Never mind" said Morty

"Here is the Fog badge" he said holding out the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Morty holding out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"That is Shadow Ball, it may lower your opponent special defense when hit" said Morty

"Thank you" said Lucas

The group left the gym and went back to the Pokemon Center. Once in their room Cheryl asked "Where to next"

"Olivine City" said Lucas

Cheryl looked at her Pokegear and said "We have to head west on Route 38 and south on Route 39"

"There is a Miltank farm at the top of Route 39" she said

"We will have to check that out on the way" said Lucas

After that they got ready for bed and went to sleep. Once they were asleep Giratina said "It appears we may meet Ho-Oh in the future"

"Yes" said Mesprit

"Maybe she can tell us why Cheryl seems different now" she said

With their conversation over Mesprit got into bed with Lucas and Cheryl while Giratina returned to his pokeball. The next morning Lucas and Cheryl left the Pokemon Center and Ecruteak city and started down Route 38. When they got to the top of Route 39 they ran into an old guy. "Hello there" said the old guy

"I'm Baoba"

"I am opening a Safari Zone in Cianwood City" he said

"A Safari Zone" asked Lucas confused

"Yes" said Baoba

"I used to have one in Fuchsia City, but I closed it down when new better attractions appeared" he said

"So I am going to open the most advanced and state of the art Safari Zone ever in Cianwood City" he exclaimed

"Good luck" said Cheryl

"Why don't we trade numbers so I can call you when it is ready to open" asked Baoba

"Alright" said Lucas

They traded numbers and Baoba left. "So do you think the Safari Zone will be like the Great Marsh" asked Lucas

"Don't know" said Cheryl

They then went into the Miltank farm. "I'm sorry but we don't have any Moo Moo Milk" said the farmer

"The Miltank that produces the milk has gotten sick" he said

"We will go see if we can help" said Cheryl

They went into the barn and saw two little girls around the sick Miltank. "Please help Moo Moo. She's sick" pleaded the first girl

"She needs Oran Berries to get better" said the second girl

"I got some" said Lucas

He took out some Oran Berries from his bag and gave them to Miltank. She immediately started feeling better. "Yea, Moo Moo is all better" cheered the girls

"Thank you" they said

"No problem" said Lucas

"Here take this" said the first girl holding out a seal case

"I already have one" said Lucas

"But we have to give you something for helping Moo Moo" said the first girl

"Maybe daddy can help" said the second girl

They ran back into the house and shouted "Daddy he made Moo Moo all better" pointing at Lucas

"Thank you" said the farmer

"Come by later and I will give you some Moo Moo Milk" he said

"I will" said Lucas

They then left the Miltank farm and headed down Route 39. They eventually came to the entrance to Olivine City. As they were making their way to the Pokemon Center they passed by the gym where Silver came out. "Don't bother going into this weak gym. The gym leader isn't here" said Silver

"They said she was taking care of a sick pokemon at the lighthouse" he said

"She should just get rid of it" he said

"How could you say that" shouted Cheryl

"A pokemon that can't fight is useless" said Silver

"No there not" shouted Lucas

"Like you know anything" said Silver

"Later" he said as he left

"I really hate that guy" growled Lucas

They continued on and made it to the Pokemon Center. Lucas healed his pokemon and booked a room for them. They then left to go explore the city. They went to the café next door and had lunch. They then went down to the pier but were stopped by a sailor. "I'm sorry but the S.S. Aqua isn't open since they are doing engine maintenance" said the sailor

"But since we can't find the maintenance workers we don't when the S.S. Aqua will be ready to sail again" he said

They left the pier and went to the lighthouse.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

They went into the Lighthouse and into the elevator. It went up to the top floor and they got out. They looked around and all they found was a locked door. "I guess they are in there" said Lucas looking at the door

"I guess that means we have to go the long way" said Cheryl

They went back to the elevator and it went back down to the first floor. They got out and went to the stairs. "Be careful, there are a lot of trainers that like to battle upstairs" said a guy near the stairs

"Thank you" said Lucas

They started going up though the Lighthouse battling any trainers they ran into until they got to the fourth floor. The only way to go further was a door, but when Lucas looked though it he saw nothing. "Uh oh" said Lucas

"What is it" asked Cheryl

"Look" said Lucas

He moved out of the way and Cheryl looked though the door seeing nothing. "What kind of idiot puts a door that goes to nowhere" shouted Cheryl

"Now what are we going to do" she asked

"I think we have to jump" said Lucas

"WHAT" yelled Cheryl?

"Why" she shouted

"Do you see any other way we can continue" asked Lucas

"No" said Cheryl looking down

"Mesprit" called Lucas

Mesprit came out of her pokeball in her pokemon form and picked up both Lucas and Cheryl and put them on the balcony below. "Thanks" said Lucas

Mesprit smiled before going back into her pokeball. Lucas and Cheryl went back into the Lighthouse and continued ascending it. They came to the top floor where they saw a girl light brown hair wearing a blue dress with a sick looking Ampharos. _"She looks familiar" thought Lucas and Cheryl_

"Who are you" asked the girl

"I'm Lucas and this Cheryl" said Lucas pointing to him and Cheryl

"I'm Jasmine"

"What do you want" she asked

"We came to see if we can help" said Lucas

"Amphy needs a Secret Potion to get better but they only sell it in Cianwood City" said Jasmine

"We will go get it for you" said Lucas

"Thank you" said Jasmine

She then went over and opened the locked door. "Please come back here when you have it" said Jasmine

"We will" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl left the room and got into the elevator. It went down to the first floor and they got out. They left the Lighthouse and went to the Pokemon Center. They went inside their rooms and Lucas asked "Where is Cianwood City"

Cheryl looked at her Pokegear and said "Oh boy"

"What is it" asked Lucas

"We have to cross two water routes to get there. On the second one we have to navigate though a place called the Whirl Islands" said Cheryl

"Wow" said Lucas

"That is more than we had to do in Sinnoh" he said

"I hope Floatzel and Vaporeon are up to it" he said

They then got ready for bed and went to sleep. The next morning Lucas and Cheryl left the Pokemon Center and Olivine City and went down to the beach. Lucas released Floatzel and Vaporeon and asked "Could you carry us to Cianwood City"

They both nodded as Lucas got on Floatzel and Cheryl got on Vaporeon. They went down Route 40 and arrived on Route 41 where the Whirl Islands were. They looked ahead and saw it was like a maze with rocks and whirlpools everywhere. _"Oh great" thought Lucas_

They navigated though all the rocks and whirlpools and made it to the beach in Cianwood City. They landed near the Pokemon Center which they quickly went to after Lucas recalled Floatzel and Vaporeon. "I hope we never have to do that again" said Cheryl drying herself off

"Staraptor should be able to take us back" said Lucas

They booked a room and healed their pokemon before leaving to go explore the city. They found the pharmacy next door and went inside. "How may I help you" asked the owner

"The Ampharos in Olivine City's lighthouse is sick" said Cheryl

"I got just the thing" said the owner

"Here you go" he said handing over the Secret Potion

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"No problem" said the owner

They went next door and saw a guy looking around scared. He noticed them and shouted "You got to help me"

"What is it" asked Lucas

"This evil red haired kid came in and stole one of my prized pokemon" said the guy

"What do you want us to do" asked Lucas

"Look after my other one so he doesn't come back and take it" said the guy

"Alright" said Cheryl

"Thank you" said the guy holding out the pokeball

"No problem" said Cheryl taking it

They left his house and continued to explore the city. Next they found a gym. "There's a gym here" said Lucas

"But we have to get the medicine back to Jasmine" said Cheryl

Lucas thought for a minute before calling "Mesprit"

Mesprit appeared in a flash of light. "Yes" said Mesprit

"Could you take the medicine back to Jasmine" asked Lucas

"Sure" said Mesprit

"Thanks" said Lucas handing it over

"No problem" said Mesprit taking it

Mesprit then disappeared and reappeared near the lighthouse. She took the elevator to the top floor and got out. She went into the room the sick pokemon was in and said "Hi"

"Who are you" asked Jasmine

"I'm a friend of Lucas" said Mesprit

"He asked me to bring you the medicine while he beats the Cianwood City gym leader" she said

"You have it" exclaimed Jasmine

Mesprit nodded as she handed it over. "Thank you" said Jasmine taking it

She applied the medicine to Amphy and he got all better. "He's all better" cheered Jasmine

"Tell Lucas thank you and that I am looking forward to our battle" she said

"Battle" said Mesprit confused

"I'm the Olivine City gym leader" said Jasmine as she left

"_That's why she seemed familiar" thought Mesprit_

Once she was sure no one was around she teleported back to Lucas. "I'm back" said Mesprit as she appeared

"Is Amphy alright now" asked Cheryl

"Yes" said Mesprit

"That's good" said Cheryl

"I also found out why she seemed familiar" said Mesprit

"Why" asked Lucas

"She was the gym leader you met in Sunyshore City that gave you to Waterfall HM" said Mesprit

"So she is the one" said Lucas

"Yes" said Mesprit

"She also said she is looking forward to your battle" she said

She then disappeared back into her pokeball. They continued to explore and found the entrance to the Safari Zone. But the entrance was blocked by a construction worker. "The Safari Zone isn't open yet" said the construction worker

"But we should be finished soon" he said

They went to the other end of the city to the outskirts and found Suicune. "It's Suicune" said Lucas

Suicune was about to take a step towards Lucas when she saw someone behind him and ran away. "Why did she run away" asked Lucas

Cheryl turned around and said "I think I know why"

Lucas turned around and saw Eusine coming towards them. "How is it that you can get close to Suicune and I can't" asked Eusine

"Maybe if I beat you I can get close to it" he said

"_Stop calling her that" thought Lucas angrily_

"Go Alakazam" shouted Eusine throwing a pokeball

Lucas took a pokeball out of his bag and threw it shouting "Go Luxray"

"_He is not from Johto" thought Eusine_

"Luxray, Crunch" commanded Lucas

Luxray ran up to Alakazam and chomped down on it twice knocking it out. "Return Alakazam" said Eusine

"I will find a way to make Suicune mine" he said

"It is my destiny" he shouted as he left

"I am really starting to hate that guy" said Lucas as he recalled Luxray

They went back to the Pokemon Center and went to bed. The next morning Lucas started his training to beat the Cianwood City gym leader.

A couple of days later he finished his training. During his training Flaaffy evolved into Ampharos and Machop evolved into Machoke.

All four of them left the Pokemon Center and went to the gym. They went inside and saw a man with a belly sitting under a waterfall. "I guess he is the gym leader" said Lucas

But no matter what they did, they couldn't get the man's attention. "I think we have to turn off the waterfall" said Cheryl

Lucas made his way up to the top and turned the winch that turned off the waterfall. "Who dares to interrupt my training" shouted the gym leader

"I did" said Lucas after he came down

"I challenge you to a gym battle" he said

"You think you can defeat me" laughed the gym leader

"I train everyday under this waterfall" he said

"What about your pokemon" asked Cheryl?

The gym leader didn't have an answer for that. He then shouted "I will beat you anyway"

"The gym battle between Chuck the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Primeape" shouted Chuck throwing a pokeball

"Go Pidgeotto" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Primeape vs. Pidgeotto, begin" said the referee

"Pidgeotto, Gust" commanded Lucas

Pidgeotto started flapping his wings blowing Primeape back. "Primeape, Focus Punch" commanded Chuck

Primeape's fist started glowing at it ran at Pidgeotto but Pidgeotto dodged it. "Pidgeotto, Gust" commanded Lucas

Pidgeotto flapped his wings again blowing Primeape back. Chuck use a Hyper Potion on Primeape but two more Gusts later Primeape was knocked out. "Primeape is unable to battle, Pidgeotto is the winner" said the referee

"Return Primeape" said Chuck

"Go Poliwrath" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Pidgeotto" said Lucas

"Go Ampharos" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Poliwrath vs. Ampharos, begin" said the referee

"Ampharos, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Ampharos released electricity from her body shocking Poliwrath. But it ate a Sitrus berry and got back up. "Poliwrath, Hypnosis" commanded Chuck

Poliwrath hypnotized Ampharos into falling asleep. Lucas was able to wake her up only to be hit by a Focus Punch. So he gave her some Soda Pop to heal her. "Ampharos, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Ampharos released more electricity from her body shocking Poliwrath knocking it out. "Poliwrath is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" he shouted

"Return Poliwrath" said Chuck

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"I lost" said Chuck shocked

"_Uh oh" thought the four of them_

"I will just have to train harder than" shouted Chuck

"Here is the Storm badge" he said holding out the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Chuck holding out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Focus Punch. It only works if your opponent's attack misses" said Chuck

They left the gym and ran into a lady with brown hair. "That's the Storm badge" exclaimed the lady

"Take this HM" she said holding out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas

"It's Fly" said the lady

"I already have it" said Lucas

"Oh" said the lady putting the disk away

The group continued on to the Pokemon Center to rest for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

The next morning they left the Pokemon Center and Lucas called out Staraptor. "Can you take us to Olivine City" asked Lucas

Staraptor nodded his head as Lucas and Cheryl got on and he took off. He flew to Olivine City and landed in front of the Pokemon Center and Lucas and Cheryl got off.

"Thank you" said Lucas

Staraptor nodded as Lucas recalled him. They then went inside and book a room. Lucas then left to begin his training to beat the Olivine City gym leader.

A couple of days later Lucas finished his training and went to the Pokemon Center to rest for the night. The next morning Lucas, Cheryl, Mesprit, and Giratina left the Pokemon Center and went to the gym. But when they went inside they were shocked. "It is actually a normal looking gym" said Lucas looking around

"Imagine that" said Cheryl

They walked to the other end of the gym and saw Jasmine standing there. "Hello Jasmine" said Lucas

"Hello" said Jasmine

"Thank you for getting the medicine for Amphy" she said

"It was no problem" said Cheryl

"You look familiar" said Jasmine

"Have we met before" she asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"We met on the beach in Sunyshore City" he said

"Oh yeah" said Jasmine

"Since you are here then you must have beaten the Sinnoh Pokemon League" she said

"Yes" said Lucas

"Then this will be a truly splendid battle then" said Jasmine

"The gym battle between Jasmine the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Magnemite" shouted Jasmine throwing a pokeball

"Go Quilava" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Magnemite vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Quilava, Lava Plume" commanded Lucas

Fire exploded from Quilava's body and hit Magnemite knocking it out. "Magnemite is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"Return Magnemite" said Jasmine

"Go Steelix" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Steelix vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Quilava, Lava Plume" commanded Lucas

Fire exploded from Quilava's body and hit Steelix knocking it out. "Steelix is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"Return Steelix" said Jasmine

"Go Magnemite" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Magnemite vs. Quilava, begin" said the referee

"Quilava, Lava Plume" commanded Lucas

Fire exploded from Quilava's body and hit Magnemite knocking it out. "Magnemite is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" he said

"Return Magnemite" said Jasmine

"Return Quilava" said Lucas

"That was a great battle" said Jasmine

"Here is the Mineral Badge as your proof of victory" she said holding out the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Jasmine holding out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"That is Iron Tail, a move that could lower your opponent's defense" said Jasmine

"Thank you" said Lucas

The group then left the gym. Once outside the gym Lucas' Pokegear started ringing. Lucas pushed the receive button and said "Hello"

"_This is Baoba calling to say that the Safari Zone is now open for business"_

"Thank you" said Lucas

He then hung up and put the Pokegear away. "Who was that" asked Cheryl

"That was Baoba saying that the Safari Zone is now open" said Lucas

"Let's go check it out" he said

"Alright" said Cheryl

The group returned to the Pokemon Center to heal Lucas' pokemon. Once they were healed Mesprit and Giratina returned to their pokeballs and Lucas and Cheryl went outside. Once outside Lucas called out Staraptor. "Can you take us to Cianwood City" asked Lucas

Staraptor nodded his head as Lucas and Cheryl got on. He then took off and flew to Cianwood City. He landed in front of the Pokemon Center and Lucas and Cheryl got off. Lucas recalled him and they went into the Pokemon Center. Lucas healed Staraptor before they left.

They went into the cave entrance and though the cave to Route 47. While on Route 47, Quilava evolved into Typhlosion after a battle with a trainer. After going through caves and over bridges they came to Route 48. They went down Route 48 and came to the Safari Zone Gate.

They went through the gate and saw different stalls set up and a Pokemon Center. They went in there and Lucas healed his pokemon and booked a room for the night. They then left and went to the Safari Zone.

Inside the building they went up to the counter. "Welcome to the Safari Zone" said the attendant

"It cost 500 dollars for 30 Safari balls" she said

"Would you like to play" she asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"We would like two sets" he said

"That will be 1000 dollars" said the attendant

"Here you go" said Lucas handing over the money

"Thank you" said the attendant taking the money

"Here are your Safari balls" she said

"Thank you" said Lucas taking them

He gave 30 of the balls to Cheryl and they went into the Safari Zone. They both walked around the six zones but didn't catch anything. They left and went back to the counter. "Did you have a good time" asked the attendant

"Yes" said Lucas and Cheryl

"I will need the Safari balls that you didn't use back" said the attendant

"Here you go" they said handing them over

"Thank you" said the attendant taking them

"Please come again" she said

They both left the building and went back to the Pokemon Center. Once in their room Cheryl asked "Where are we going next"

"Mahogany Town" said Lucas

Cheryl looked at the map on her Pokegear and said "We have to fly to Ecruteak City and go east on Route 42 to get there"

"Anything along the way" asked Lucas

"The entrance to Mt. Mortar is there" said Cheryl

"Alright" said Lucas

They then got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning they left the Pokemon Center and Lucas called out Staraptor. "Can you take us to Ecruteak City" asked Lucas

Staraptor nodded his head and they got on. He then took off and flew towards Ecruteak City. Once there he landed and Lucas and Cheryl got off. "Thank you" said Lucas

Staraptor nodded his head as Lucas recalled him. "Let's go" said Lucas

They went to the gatehouse and though it to Route 42. As they walked past the west entrance to Mt. Mortar they ran into a Hiker. "I'm sorry I ran into you" said the Hiker

"It's no problem" said Lucas

"I'm used to it" he said

"Let me give you this HM as an apology" said the Hiker

"Which one is it" asked Lucas

"HM 04 Strength" said the Hiker

"I already have it" said Lucas

"Oh" said the Hiker

"You don't have to give me anything for an apology" said Lucas

"Thank you" said the Hiker as he left

Soon after the entrance they came to a small lake. Lucas called out Floatzel and Vaporeon and asked "Can you take us across"

They both nodded their head as they got on. They went across the small lake and they got off and Lucas recalled them. As they came near the middle entrance they saw Suicune. "Suicune" said Lucas

Suicune took a few steps towards Lucas before stopping and running off. "He is behind us again isn't he" said Lucas

Cheryl turned around and said "Yes"

"I almost got to it this time" said Eusine

"Why are you so interested in her" asked Lucas

"I have been told stories of it all my life by my grandfather. So I know it is my destiny to capture it" said Eusine

"And you will not stop me" he shouted as he ran off

"If he does anything to her, I will introduce him to Giratina" said Lucas growling

They came to another lake that Floatzel and Vaporeon took them across. But when they walked into Mahogany Town something strange happened to their radios on the Pokegears. They started making these weird noises. They tried changing the channel but it was the same on all of the channels. What was even weirder was when they left Mahogany Town the radios returned to normal. "What's going on" asked Cheryl

"Something in Mahogany Town must be affecting the radios" said Lucas

"Do you think it could be Team Rocket" asked Cheryl

"Most likely" said Lucas

They turned off their radios and went into Mahogany Town. They found the Pokemon Center where Lucas healed his pokemon and book a room. They then left to explore the town.

They went into the souvenir shop and heard a weird noise and saw a shifty man in the back. They went up to the man and Lucas asked "What is that noise"

"Noise" said he shifty man

"There is no noise" he said

"Would you like to buy something" he asked

"No" said Lucas

They then left the shop. "Do you think that is where that weird signal is coming from" asked Cheryl

"Yes" said Lucas

"We will check it out later" he said

They went to the gym but found in blocked by a guy. "Have you seen a guy with a black cape" asked the man

"No" said Lucas

"We just got here" said Cheryl

"He has been investigating that weird signal and the Gyarados outbreak at the Lake of Rage" said the man

"Gyarados outbreak" asked Lucas

"Yes" said the man

"All the Magikarp in the lake evolved into Gyarados at the same time" he said

"People even say there is a Red Gyarados in the lake" he said

"_A Red Gyarados" thought both Lucas and Cheryl_

"Where is this lake" asked Lucas

"It is north of here, up Route 43" said the man

"Thank you" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl left Mahogany Town and started up Route 43.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

As Lucas and Cheryl were going up Route 43, Cheryl asked "Do you think the weird signal is the cause of the evolution"

"It must be" said Lucas

"Because I have never heard of a large group of pokemon evolving at the same time like that" he said

"Me either" said Cheryl

They arrived at the Lake of Rage and it started to rain. "Oh great" said Lucas

They looked out at the lake and saw the Red Gyarados. "That looks like the same color as a Magikarp" said Lucas

"It's coming towards us" shouted Cheryl

Lucas looked and saw the Red Gyarados charging at them. He quickly took a pokeball out of his bag and threw it shouting "Go Luxray"

Luxray appeared in front of them as Lucas commanded "Luxray, Thunder"

Luxray gathered a whole lot of electricity in his body and shot it at the Red Gyarados. It roared before it fell unconscious in front of them. Lucas threw a Net Ball and caught the Red Gyarados. "Good job on catching that Gyarados" said a voice behind them

They turned around and saw it was a man with a black cape with a Dragonite. "Who are you" asked Lucas

"I'm Lance"

"I'm a trainer like you" he said

"_That's similar to what Cynthia said" thought Lucas and Cheryl_

"You're the Johto champion" said Lucas

"Yes" said Lance

"How did you know" he asked

"Cynthia said a similar thing to me when we first met" said Lucas

"You're Sinnoh's new champion" asked Lance

"Yes" said Lucas

"Could you help investigate the radio signal" asked Lance

"Sure" said Lucas

"We were going to do that anyways" said Cheryl

"Then I will meet you at the souvenir shop in Mahogany Town" said Lance

He then flew away on his Dragonite. "Looks like we were right about the souvenir shop" said Lucas

"Yes" said Cheryl

"Let's head back" said Lucas

They left the Lake of Rage and went down Route 43 to Mahogany Town. After a quick stop to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon, they went to the souvenir shop. They went inside and saw Dragonite knock out a guy with Hyper Beam. Lance saw them and said "Took you long enough to get here"

"We didn't fly back" said Lucas

"I have found the entrance to their base" said Lance

He walked to the back of the shop to the gold wardrobe as the man with the black shades shouts "Stay away from there"

Lance ignored him and had Dragonite push the gold wardrobe aside revealing stairs. "I will go in first" said Lance

"I will see you inside" he said going down the staircase

"What a team player" said Cheryl sarcastically

They went down the stairs and into a high tech hallway. They walked past a Persian statue and an alarm went off. Two Team Rocket grunts ran up and were defeated. "The statues must be rigged with alarms to go off when somebody goes by them" said Lucas

"How can we avoid them" asked Cheryl

"Maybe there is a computer around here somewhere where we can turn them off" said Lucas

They continued on into the base and eventually found a computer to turn the alarms off with. They turned off the alarms and Lucas said "I wonder why Lance didn't turn them off"

"Maybe he isn't here yet" said Cheryl

But when they went down the stairs to the next floor they saw Lance waiting there for them. "Why didn't you turn off the alarms" asked Cheryl

"I didn't see the switch to do so on my way down" said Lance

"You can have some of my medicine to heal your pokemon" he said

He gave some medicine to Lucas that he took. "Now let's do our best for the pokemon" said Lance as he left

"I'm starting to like Cynthia more than him" said Cheryl

"Me too" said Lucas

They crossed the floor and went down the stairs to the next level. When they got there they saw Lance had just finished beating a Team Rocket Grunt. "There you are" said Lance when he saw them

"I have found out that we need a password to get access to the generator powering the radio signal. It is in the boss' room" he said

"But we need a password to get into the boss' room" he said

He then left. "I guess we have to find the password" said Lucas

"He is making us do all the work" growled Cheryl

They found and defeated the Team Rocket grunt that had the password. "The password is slowpoketail" said the grunt

"Now we can get into the boss's room" said Lucas

"You can't" said the grunt

"Why not" asked Lucas

"You need two passwords and I only know one" said the grunt laughing

Lucas knocked him out and they went to find the other password. They found the grunt and got the second password. "The password is raticatetail" said the grunt

"Thank you" said Lucas knocking him out

They went back up one level and back down again to get to the boss' room. But when they got near the room they heard an unwanted voice. "You are here too" said Silver

"What are you doing here" asked Lucas

"None of your business" said Silver

"Do you know who that dragon guy is" asked Silver

"He completely destroyed me" he added growling

"He is the Johto league champion" said Lucas

"I can't believe the champion is such a bleeding heart" said Silver as he left

Lucas and Cheryl continued on to the boss' room and entered the two passwords. The door opened and they went inside. "I have been waiting for you Lucas" said the man inside

"I am Giovanni" he proclaimed

"_No he isn't" said Mesprit_

"No you're not" said Lucas

"How did you figure it out" asked the man

"I thought my disguise was perfect" he said taking off his disguise

"Who are you" asked Cheryl

"I am Petrel, one of the Team Rocket Executives"

"If you defeat me, I will give you the password to the generator room" he said

"But you never will" he shouted

"Go Zubat" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"_A Sinnoh pokemon just like Proton said" thought Petrel_

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body and shot it at Zubat knocking it out. "Return Zubat" said Petrel

"Go Koffing" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body again and shot it at Koffing knocking it out. "Return Koffing" said Petrel

"Go Raticate" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Close Combat" he commanded

Infernape ran up to Raticate and started punching it until it was knocked out. "Return Raticate" said Petrel

"The password is Hail Giovanni" he said

"But it is useless to you since only my voice can open the door" he shouted

He then ran away laughing. "Now what" asked Cheryl?

They then heard Petrel's voice say "Hail Giovanni"

"Where did that come from" asked Lucas looking around

Infernape pointed to a Murkrow in front of them. "It's a Murkrow" said Lucas

"Hail Giovanni" said the Murkrow before it ran off

"After it" shouted Cheryl

Lucas recalled Infernape and they ran after the Murkrow. They chased it all though the base until they came to the generator room. "Hail Giovanni" said the Murkrow

The door opened and the Murkrow ran away. "Looks like we can get into the generator room now" said Lucas

But before they could go in a voice shouted "Stop right there"

They turned around and saw a woman with red hair and wearing a white suit with a Team Rocket grunt. "Who are you" asked Cheryl

"I am Ariana, a Team Rocket Executive"

"I know I cannot beat you one on one, but I can beat you two on one" she said

"I have pokemon too you know" shouted Cheryl taking out a pokeball

"Do you really think you can beat me little girl" asked Ariana

"I know it" said Cheryl

"Then I will prove you wrong" said Ariana

"Go Arbok" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Drowzee" shouted the grunt throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Go Rapidash" shouted Cheryl throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch the Drowzee" commanded Lucas

Luxray ran up to the Drowzee and bit down twice on it knocking it out.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower on Arbok" commanded Cheryl

Rapidash took a deep breath and shot a stream of flames at Arbok knocking it out. "Return Arbok" said Ariana

"Return Drowzee" said the grunt

"Go Murkrow" shouted Ariana throwing a pokeball

"Go Grimer" shouted the grunt throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt the Murkrow" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body and shot it at Murkrow knocking it out.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower the Grimer" commanded Cheryl

Rapidash took another deep breath and shot a stream of flames at Grimer knocking it out. "Return Murkrow" said Ariana

"Return Grimer" said the grunt

"Go Gloom" shouted Ariana throwing a pokeball

"Rapidash, Flamethrower" commanded Cheryl

Rapidash took yet another deep breath and shot a stream of flames at Gloom knocking it out. "Return Gloom" said Ariana

"You can have this place since we are done with our experiment anyways" she said

She then released a flash of light and when they could see again they were gone. "Good job" said Lance coming up behind them

"Where were you" shouted Cheryl

"I saw what a good job you were doing and decided to stay behind" said Lance

"Now let's turn off this generator" he said going into the room

Cheryl started growling and her eyes started glowing. _"How dare he" shouted Cheryl in her mind_

"_We do all the work and he is taking the credit" she thought_

"_How I would like to…" she thought_

Lance came back out saying "I have turned off the generator"

"Thank you for your help" he said

"_Our help" thought Cheryl_

"_We did everything while you did nothing" she shouted in her mind_

She started raising her hand and pointed it at Lance. Dragonite felt the power coming off her and quickly picked up Lance and flew away. _"I will get him next time" thought Cheryl_

"Are you alright" asked Lucas

"Yeah" said Cheryl calming down

"Just destroy him when you battle him" she said

"I plan to" said Lucas

Cheryl recalled Rapidash and Lucas was about to recalled Luxray when he saw Luxray had a disk in his mouth. "What's this" asked Lucas taking the disk

"What is it" asked Cheryl

"It's HM 05 Whirlpool" said Lucas

"We don't have that one" said Cheryl

"It must be exclusive to Johto" said Lucas

"Thanks Luxray" he said

Luxray nodded and Lucas recalled him and they left the base. They then went back to the Pokemon Center for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

The next morning Lucas and Cheryl left the Pokémon Center and went to the gym. But when they got there they found something strange. Lucas didn't need to train to beat the gym leader. "That's different" said Lucas

"Yeah" said Cheryl

"Considering that this is the seventh gym" she said

Making sure nobody was around Mesprit and Giratina came out and they went inside. They found out that it was ice type gym. "I hate ice puzzles" said Lucas

They made their way through the three rooms pushing the ice blocks together and got to the gym leader. "Welcome to the Mahogany Town Gym" said the gym leader

"I am Pryce, the gym leader"

"Which one of you has come to challenge me" he asked

"I have" said Lucas

"Let's begin" said Pryce

"The gym battle between Pryce, the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf Town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Seel" shouted Pryce throwing a pokeball

"Go Ampharos" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Seel vs. Ampharos, begin" said the referee

"Ampharos, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Ampharos charged up electricity in his body and released it knocking out Seel. "Seel is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner" said the referee

"Return Seel" said Pryce

"Go Piloswine" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Typhlosion" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Piloswine vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Lava Plume" commanded Lucas

Fire exploded out of Typhlosion's body knocking out Piloswine. "Piloswine is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Piloswine" said Pryce

"Go Dewgong" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"Go Ampharos" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Dewgong vs. Ampharos, begin" said the referee

"Ampharos, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Ampharos charged up electricity in his body and released it knocking out Dewgong. "Dewgong is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner" said the referee

"The winner is Lucas of Twinleaf Town" he shouted

"Return Dewgong" said Pryce

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Here is the Glacier badge as proof of your victory" said Pryce holding out the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Pryce holding out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Hail, it will summon a snowstorm that will damage all Pokémon except Ice types" said Pryce

The group then left the gym. On the way out Lucas said "Candice was much tougher than him"

When they left the gym Lucas' Pokegear started ringing. Lucas pushed the receive button and said "Hello"

"_This is Professor Elm"_

"_You need to listen to the radio. Team Rocket is on it"_

Professor Elm then hung up. "What is the matter Lucas" asked Cheryl seeing his face

"Team Rocket is on the radio" said Lucas

Cheryl's eyes widen as they both turned their Pokegears to the radio. They hear the message saying that Team Rocket is back and to ask their leader to come back. They tried changing the station but the message was on every station. "That's why they took over the Radio Tower" said Cheryl

"But what about what they did here" she asked

"Maybe they are saving that for when their leader comes back" said Lucas

"We have to do something" said Cheryl

"We will" said Lucas

Making sure no one was around Mesprit and Giratina returned to their pokeballs as Lucas and Cheryl ran to the Pokémon Center. After healing his Pokémon, they left and Lucas called out Staraptor. "Can you take us to Goldenrod City" asked Lucas

Staraptor nodded his head as Lucas and Cheryl got on. He then took off and flew towards Goldenrod City. He landed at the Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City and Lucas recalled him. They then went to the Radio Tower. Along the way they saw Team Rocket grunts here and there. They arrived at the tower and went inside.

Inside they saw nobody was in the lobby except for a Team Rocket grunt guarding the stairs. They went up to him as he said "None shall pass except Team Rocket"

Lucas called out Infernape and said "Knock him out"

Infernape appeared next to the grunt and punched him sending him flying across the lobby and hit the opposite wall knocking him out. "Good job" said Lucas recalling Infernape

They then went up the stairs to the second floor. They went up the stairs defeating grunts and the occasional scientist until they reached the fifth floor. They came into the Director's office and saw him making an announcement. "For now on we will be making only Team Rocket friendly programming" said the Director

"So please do your jobs and don't resist" he said

Lucas and Cheryl walked up to his desk as Mesprit said _"It's the same disguise guy from the hideout"_

"Where is the real Director" asked Lucas

"You saw though my disguise again" shouted Petrel taking his disguise off

"Where is he" asked Lucas

"I will tell you if you beat me" said Petrel

"Fine" said Lucas

"I will take you seriously this time" said Petrel

"_You mean he didn't last time" thought Lucas_

"Go Koffing" shouted Petrel throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

After defeating five Koffings, Petrel finally sent out a different Pokémon. "Go Weezing" shouted Petrel throwing a pokeball

"_Is that the only Pokémon he has" thought Lucas_

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took a deep breath and shot a stream of flames at Weezing knocking it out. "Return Weezing" said Petrel

"The Director is in the basement of the Goldenrod Tunnel" he said

"You can use this key to open the door" he holding out a key

"Why are you just giving it to us" asked Cheryl taking it

"Because I know you won't make it that far" said Petrel laughing

Lucas sighed and motioned for Infernape to knock him out. Infernape did and Lucas recalled him. "How did a guy like him become a commander" asked Lucas

"I don't know" said Cheryl

They left the Radio Tower and make a quick trip to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon before heading towards the Goldenrod Tunnel. They went down into it and started going down the hallway to the basement door when they ran into a Kimono Girl. "What are you doing here" asked Lucas

"I heard about Team Rocket and came here" said the Kimono Girl

"Are you fighting them" she asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"You must be strong then" said the Kimono Girl

"Maybe you will be able to face the Legendary Pokémon" she said

"What Legendary Pokémon" asked Lucas?

"Nothing" said the Kimono Girl walking away

"What was she talking about" asked Lucas

"_She must be talking about Ho-Oh and Lugia. They are the main Legendaries of Johto" said Mesprit_

They walked up to the basement door and Cheryl unlocked it with the key. They went down into the basement only to hear an unwanted voice. "What are you doing here" asked Silver

"To save the Director of the Radio Tower" said Lucas

"Where is Lance" asked Silver

"Probably at the Pokémon League since he is the Champion" said Lucas

"I was planning on defeating Lance before you. But I guess I can deal with you first" said Silver

"_How delusional is he" thought Cheryl_

"Go Golbat" shouted Silver throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body and shot it at Golbat knocking it out. "Return Golbat" said Silver

"Go Haunter" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch" commanded Lucas

Luxray ran up to Haunter and chomped down twice on it knocking it out. "Return Haunter" said Silver

"Go Sneasel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath before shooting out a stream of flames at Sneasel knocking it out. "Return Sneasel" said Silver

"Go Magnemite" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took a deep breath and shot a stream of flames at Magnemite knocking it out. "Return Magnemite" said Silver

"Go Feraligatr" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body and shot it at Feraligatr knocking it out. "Return Feraligatr" said Silver

"I lost again" said Silver and fainted

"He fainted" said Cheryl

"Let's get going" said Lucas

Cheryl nodded and Lucas recalled Luxray before going deeper into the basement.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

They fought their way though grunts and some burglars while solving a puzzle involving colored doors and switches. They eventually found where the Director was hiding. "Who are you" asked the Director

"I'm Lucas and this is Cheryl" said Lucas pointing to him and Cheryl

"We are here to rescue you" said Cheryl

"Thank you" said the Director

"But you must stop the leader of Team Rocket from gaining control of the Radio Transmitter" he said

"They already have it" said Lucas

"They have been broadcasting a message for their old leader to come back" said Cheryl

"That is how we knew to come here" said Lucas

"You must stop him before he does anything else with it" said the Director

"Where is he" asked Lucas

"In the Radio Tower's Observation room" said the Director

"You will need this card key to get past the shutters on the third floor to get there" he said holding out a card

"Don't worry, we will handle it" said Lucas taking the card

"Thank you" said the Director

Lucas and Cheryl went up the stairs near where they found the Director and saw they were in the basement of the Department Store. "We are in the Department Store" said Cheryl looking around

"Imagine that" said Lucas

They left the Department Store and went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. They then went back to the Radio Tower. They went up to the third floor and unlocked the shutters. They went though the shutters and up the stairs only to run into Proton. "You are the one from the Slowpoke Well" shouted Proton

"You have chased me all the way here" he shouted

"No" said Lucas

"I shall show you the full fury of Team Rocket" shouted Proton

"Go Golbat" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body and shot it at Golbat knocking it out. "Return Golbat" said Proton

"Go Weezing" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Weezing knocking it out. "Return Weezing" said Proton

"Damn you" he shouted as he ran away

"So that was the guy you fought at the Slowpoke Well" asked Cheryl

"Yes" said Lucas

He recalled Infernape and they went up the stairs. On the next floor they ran into Ariana. "You shall not win this time" said Ariana

"We shall fight one on one this time" she proclaimed

"Alright" said Lucas

"Go Arbok" shouted Ariana throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot a stream of flames at Arbok knocking it out. "Return Arbok" said Ariana

"Go Murkrow" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body and shot it at Murkrow knocking it out. "Return Murkrow" said Ariana

"Go Vileplume" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot a stream of flames at Vileplume knocking it out. "Return Vileplume" said Ariana

"You might have beaten me but you will never beat our leader" she shouted as she ran away

Lucas recalled Infernape and they got into the elevator. It went up to the Observation room and they got out. They walked around the room until they saw a man with blue hair and wearing a white suit. "So you are the one that has been messing with our plans" said Archer

"I shall put an end to this foolishness once and for all" he said

"Go Houndour" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Floatzel" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water towards Houndour knocking it out. "Return Houndour" said Archer

"Go Houndoom" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water towards Houndoom knocking it out. "Return Houndoom" said Archer

"Go Koffing" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Koffing knocking it out. "Return Koffing" said Archer

"You have defeated me" he said

"As our glorious leader has done three years before me, I disband Team Rocket" he said

He threw down a smoke bomb and was gone when it cleared. "He got away" said Cheryl

"Hopefully that is the last we will see of them" said Lucas

He recalled Infernape as the Director came up to them. "Congratulations" said the Director

"Thank you" said Lucas

"I want you to have this" said the Director holding out a rainbow colored feather

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"_That's one of Ho-Oh's feathers" exclaimed Mesprit_

"_Could that be the Pokémon that Kimono Girl was talking about" asked Lucas_

"_It must be" said Mesprit_

"We found that after we took down the old Radio Tower to build this new one" said the Director

"My friend in Ecruteak City said you could climb the Bell Tower with that and something else" he said

"But I can't remember what it was" he said

He then left the Observation Room. Lucas and Cheryl left the Radio Tower and went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. After they were healed they went outside and Lucas called out Staraptor. "Can you take us to Mahogany Town" asked Lucas

Staraptor nodded his head and Lucas and Cheryl got on. He then took off and flew towards Mahogany town. He arrived at Mahogany Town and landed in front of the Pokémon Center. Lucas and Cheryl got off with Lucas saying "Thank you"

Staraptor nodded his head as Lucas recalled him. They then went into the Pokémon Center and book a room.

Inside their room Cheryl asked "Where are we going now"

"I wanted to explore Mt. Mortar" said Lucas

"Alright" said Cheryl sighing

The next morning they left Mahogany town and went to explore Mt. Mortar. But at the end of the day they didn't find anything interesting there. Back in their room Cheryl asked "Where to next"

"Blackthorn City" said Lucas

Cheryl looked at her map and said "We have to go east along Route 44 and though a place called the Ice Path to get there"

"Oh great" said Lucas sighing

The next morning they left Mahogany town and started walking down Route 44 towards the Ice Path. Along the way Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot after a battle with a trainer. They arrived at the Ice Path and saw the ground was frozen near the entrance. "It's a good thing we brought our snow gear with us" said Lucas

"Yeah" said Cheryl

They quickly put on their jackets and went into the Ice Path. After going in a little bit they saw the floor was frozen solid and too slippery to walk on. _"I'm not going to deal with this again" thought Lucas_

"Mesprit" called Lucas

"_Yes" asked Mesprit appearing in a flash of light_

"Can you take us to the end of this place" asked Lucas

"_Sure" said Mesprit_

She landed on their shoulders and all three of them disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared behind a boulder near the exit. "Thanks" said Lucas

"_No problem" said Mesprit disappearing in a flash of light_

They walked out from behind the boulder and were about to leave when they heard a voice asked "Excuse me"

They turned around and saw it was a Kimono Girl stuck on the ice. "Not another one" growled Cheryl

"What is it" asked Lucas

"How did you get past me without me seeing you" asked the Kimono Girl

"Psychic Pokémon" said Lucas

"Oh" said the Kimono Girl

"Could you help push me off the ice" she asked

"Sure" said Lucas

He called out Infernape and said "Help push her off the ice"

Infernape nodded his head and started jumping across rocks to get to her. He got behind her and pushed her. She slid across the ice shouting in joy until she stopped on the ground. "Thank you very much" said the Kimono Girl bowing

"No problem" said Lucas

He recalled Infernape and they left the Ice Path. Outside they took off their jackets and went to the Pokémon Center. They healed their Pokémon and booked a room before leaving to go explore the city.

They only found three places of interest. First was a house where an old man taught Typhlosion Blast Burn. Next was the gym. "It's a Dragon type gym" exclaimed Lucas

"I guess there really is a gym for every type" said Cheryl

The last place was behind the gym across a small lake. It was called the Dragon's Den. But they couldn't go in since there was an old man blocking the entrance saying "Only the chosen trainers may enter"

So they returned to the Pokémon Center and Lucas started training. He knew he was going to need it to beat the Gym Leader.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

A couple of days later Lucas finished his training. During his training he used a Leaf Stone to evolve Weepinbell into Victreebel. The next morning Lucas, Cheryl, Mesprit, and Giratina left the Pokémon Center and went to the gym.

They went into the gym and were shocked at what they saw. "LAVA" yelled Lucas and Cheryl

"What is lava doing in a dragon type gym" exclaimed Cheryl

"I would think that would be in a fire type gym" said Lucas

"Maybe it is there to help counter act dragon's weakness to ice" said Giratina

The group used the moving platforms to cross the lava and got to the gym leader in the back. "I am Clair"

"The greatest Dragon Tamer ever" she proclaimed

"What about the League Champion" asked Lucas?

A dark look came over Clair's face at that comment. "He destroyed you didn't he" said Lucas smirking

"SHUT UP" yelled Clair

"You have no hope of beating me" she shouted

"The gym battle between Clair, the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Gyarados" shouted Clair throwing a pokeball

"Go Ampharos" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Gyarados vs. Ampharos, begin" said the referee

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage" commanded Clair

Gyarados shot a stream of what looked like flames from its mouth hitting Ampharos. "Ampharos, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Ampharos released electricity from his body hitting Gyarados knocking it out. "Gyarados is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner" said the referee

"Return Gyarados" said Clair

"Go Dragonair" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Vaporeon" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Dragonair vs. Vaporeon, begin" said the referee

"Vaporeon, Aurora Beam" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon shot a rainbow colored beam at Dragonair hitting it. "Dragonair, Thunder Wave" commanded Clair

Dragonair shot lighting at Vaporeon paralyzing it. _"Damn it" thought Lucas_

"Vaporeon, Aurora Beam" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon shot another rainbow colored beam at Dragonair knocking it out this time. "Dragonair is unable to battle, Vaporeon is the winner" said the referee

"Return Dragonair" said Clair

"Go Dragonair" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"_Another one" thought Lucas_

"Dragonair vs. Vaporeon, begin" said the referee

"Vaporeon, Aurora Beam" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon shot a rainbow colored beam at Dragonair hitting it. "Dragonair, Dragon Pulse" commanded Clair

Dragonair shot a beam of energy at Vaporeon hitting it. "Vaporeon, Aurora Beam" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon shot another rainbow colored beam at Dragonair knocking it out this time. "Dragonair is unable to battle, Vaporeon is the winner" said the referee

"Return Dragonair" said Clair

"This is where the true battle begins" she proclaimed

"Go Kingdra" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Vaporeon" said Lucas

"Go Ampharos" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Kingdra vs. Ampharos, begin" said the referee

"Kingdra, Hydro Pump" commanded Clair

Kingdra took a deep breath and shot out a large stream of water at Ampharos knocking it out. "Ampharos is unable to battle, Kingdra is the winner" said the referee

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Victreebel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Kingdra vs. Victreebel, begin" said the referee

Lucas used a Revive and Hyper Potion on Ampharos while Victreebel took two Dragon Pulses. Victreebel was low on health so Lucas was only able to get off one Razor Leaf before Victreebel was knocked out. "Victreebel is unable to battle, Kingdra is the winner" said the referee

"Return Victreebel" said Lucas

"Go Ampharos" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Kingdra vs. Ampharos, begin" said the referee

Kingdra and Ampharos traded attacks between each other until they were both low on health. Both Lucas and Clair used a Hyper Potion to bring them back to full health. "You cannot be beating me" shouted Clair

"Kingdra, Hyper Beam" she commanded

Kingdra shot a large beam of energy at Ampharos hitting him. When the smoked cleared it showed Ampharos still standing. "I win" said Lucas

Ampharos sent off two Discharges finally knocking out Kingdra. "Kingdra is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" he shouted

"NO" yelled Clair

"This cannot be happening" she shouted

"I will not accept this" she proclaimed

"I will not give you the Rising badge" she said

"WHAT" yelled Lucas and Cheryl?

"That is against the Pokémon League rules" said Lucas

"I will give you the badge only if you complete my challenge" said Clair

"Fine" growled Lucas

"What is it" he asked

"You have to go to the Dragon's Den behind the gym and pass the Dragon's Master test from the Elder" said Clair smirking

"Fine" said Lucas

He recalled Ampharos and his group went to the warp panel and warped to the front of the gym. Once they left the gym Cheryl shouted "What a sore loser"

"I know" said Lucas

"You will be able to use your other Pokémon since this challenge isn't an official part of the Pokémon League" said Giratina

"Good idea" said Lucas smirking

They went to the Pokémon Center where Lucas healed his Pokémon and Mesprit and Giratina returned to their pokeballs. Lucas and Cheryl then left the Pokémon Center and went to the lake that was behind the gym. They surf across it and arrived at the Dragon's Den. The old guy that was blocking it before had moved to the side and said "If Clair is allowing you in then the Elder will as well"

They went inside to a small cave with a ladder in the center going down. They went down the ladder and into a large cavern with an underground lake. They saw an old fashioned house at the other end of the cavern but the bridge leading to it was destroyed. "Looks like we will have to surf across" said Lucas

He called Floatzel and Vaporeon and asked "Can you take us across this lake"

They both nodded their heads as Lucas got on Floatzel and Cheryl got on Vaporeon. They started crossing the lake until they ran into a whirlpool halfway across the lake. "Oh great" sighed Lucas

"Do you think you can cross it" he asked

Floatzel and Vaporeon nodded their heads as they started to cross it. By the time they finished crossing it they were all soaking wet. They soon arrived at the building and got off. Lucas recalled Floatzel and Vaporeon as they started to ring their clothes out. "Can you please ask Mesprit to teleport us out" asked Cheryl pleading

"Sure" said Lucas

They went inside the house and up to the Elder. "I have been told what it going on" said the Elder

"You will have to answer some questions to complete your task" he said

"Alright" said Lucas

"What are Pokémon to you" asked the Elder

"My friends and family" said Lucas

"Interesting" said the Elder

"What helps to win battles" he asked

"Strategy" said Lucas

"Interesting" said the Elder

"What kind of trainer do you wish to battle" he asked

"Anyone" said Lucas

"Interesting" said the Elder

"_Is that the only thing he can say" thought Cheryl_

"What is important in raising Pokémon" asked the Elder

"Love and training" said Lucas

"Interesting" said the Elder

"Strong or weak Pokémon, which one is more important" he asked

"They both are" said Lucas

"Interesting" said the Elder

"You pass the test" he said

Clair then came in said "So have you failed it yet" while smirking

"He just passed it" said the Elder

"WHAT" yelled Clair?

"But I haven't even passed the test yet" she shouted

"Give him the badge" said the Elder

"Fine" huffed Clair

"Here" she said throwing it at him

Lucas caught it as Clair stormed out of the building. "I am sorry for my granddaughter" said the Elder

"It's no problem" said Lucas

"I want you to have this Dratini" said the Elder holding out a pokeball

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"I will take good care of it" he said

"I know you will" said the Elder

They left the building and Lucas called out "Mesprit"

Mesprit appeared on their shoulders and teleported them to the small cave above. "Thank you" said Cheryl gratefully

Mesprit just smiled and gave Lucas a quick kiss before disappearing back into her pokeball. They left the cave and Lucas' Pokegear started ringing. Lucas pushed the receive button and said "Hello"

"_This is Professor Elm"_

"What is it Professor" asked Lucas

"_I found something cool that I want you to have. Please come by my lab to pick it up"_

"Alright" said Lucas hanging up

"What did Professor Elm want" asked Cheryl

"He wants to give me something and go by his lab to pick it up" said Lucas

Cheryl nodded as Lucas called out Staraptor and Pidgeot. "Can you both take us to Professor Elm's lab" asked Lucas

They both nodded their heads as Lucas got on Staraptor and Cheryl got on Pidgeot. They then took off and flew towards New Bark Town.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

Staraptor and Pidgeot landed in front of Professor Elm's lab and Lucas and Cheryl got off. "Thanks" said Lucas as he recalled them

They went inside and saw Lyra standing there waiting for them. "Did you really get all eight badges" asked Lyra

"Yes" said Lucas

"That's awesome" shouted Lyra

"Come on, the professor is waiting for you" she said once she calmed down

She led Lucas and Cheryl into the back where the Professor was. "Here they are Professor" said Lyra

"Thank you Lyra" said Professor Elm

"Congratulations on your accomplishment Lucas" he said

"Thank you" said Lucas

"I want you to have this" said Professor Elm holding out a Master Ball

"A Master Ball" said Lucas taking it

"You have seen one before" asked Professor Elm

"Yes" said Lucas

"They are giving to Pokémon researchers but I figure you will get more use out of it instead of me" said Professor Elm

"_I wonder who Cyrus stole his from" thought Lucas_

"Thank you" said Lucas

"No problem" said Professor Elm

"A group of five Kimono Girls came by looking for you" he said

Cheryl growled at that as Lucas asked "What did they want"

"They didn't tell me" said Professor Elm

"Just that for you to meet them at the Ecruteak City Dance Theater" he said

"Alright" said Lucas

They left the lab and Lucas called out Staraptor and Pidgeot. "What do those girls want with you" asked Cheryl

"Maybe it has to do with the Legendary Pokémon that one of them was talking about" said Lucas

Cheryl just sighed and said "Maybe"

"Could you bring us to Ecruteak City" asked Lucas

Staraptor and Pidgeot nodded their heads as Lucas and Cheryl got on. They took off and flew towards Ecruteak City. They landed in front of the Pokémon Center and Lucas and Cheryl got off. "Thanks" said Lucas as he recalled them

They walked towards the Ecruteak City Dance Theater but before they could go in, Silver ran out. "How could I lose to a bunch of Kimono Girls" asked Silver

He turned around and saw Lucas and Cheryl standing there. "What are you doing here" asked Silver

"The Kimono Girls wanted to see me for some reason" said Lucas

"They probably want to fight you as well" said Silver

"They destroyed me, so you should have no chance against them" he said

"I would love to stay and watch but I have things to do" he said as he left

"He's still delusional" said Cheryl as they walked into the dance theater

They walked up to the stage where the five Kimono Girls were standing. "Welcome" said the first Kimono Girl

"I am Zuki, the Kimono Girl you met in Violet City"

"We are searching for the trainer with the right bond with their Pokémon to help summon Ho-Oh" said Zuki

"_So it is Ho-Oh" said Mesprit_

"We gave that Pokémon egg to Mr. Pokémon to help us find that trainer" said Zuki

"The egg went from Mr. Pokémon to Professor Elm to you" she said

"I gave it to Lyra when it hatched" said Lucas

"What" exclaimed Zuki?

"Why would you do that" she asked

Cheryl took out one of her pokeballs and said "We already have the evolved form of Togepi"

"Oh" said Zuki

She then shook her head to get back on track. "Before we try to summon Ho-Oh we have to know if you are powerful enough to stand up to it" she said

"So you will have to fight the five of us" she said

"Alright" said Lucas

"Go Umbreon" shouted Zuki throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"_That's not a Johto Pokémon" thought Zuki_

"Infernape, Close Combat" commanded Lucas

Infernape ran up to Umbreon and started punching and kicking it until it was knocked out. "Return Umbreon" said Zuki

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

Zuki took a step back and the next Kimono Girl stepped up. "I am Naoko, the Kimono Girl you helped out of the Ilex Forest"

Cheryl twitched a little at the mention of the Ilex Forest. "Go Espeon" shouted Naoko throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch" he commanded

Luxray ran up to Espeon and bite down twice on it knocking it out. "Return Espeon" said Naoko

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

Naoko took a step back and the next Kimono Girl came up. "I am Miki, the Kimono Girl you protected in this theater"

"Go Flareon" shouted Miki throwing a pokeball

"Go Floatzel" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water at Flareon knocking it out. "Return Flareon" said Miki

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

Miki took a step back and the next Kimono Girl came up. "I am Sayo, the Kimono Girl you pushed off of the ice in the Ice Cave"

"Go Jolteon" shouted Sayo throwing a pokeball

"Go Golem" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Golem, Earthquake" he commanded

Golem struck the earth with his foot causing rocks to shoot up and hit Jolteon knocking it out. "Return Jolteon" said Sayo

"Return Golem" said Lucas

Sayo took a step back and the last Kimono Girl came up. "I am Kuni, the Kimono Girl you met in the Goldenrod Tunnel"

"Go Vaporeon" shouted Kuni throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Vaporeon knocking it out. "Return Vaporeon" said Kuni

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

Kuni took a step back as Zuki came forward. "You have proven your power to us" said Zuki

"Take this" she said holding out the Clear Bell

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"That will help summon Ho-Oh" said Zuki

A little girl then came running up to the stage shouting "Big Sisters"

"What is it" asked Zuki

"A big shadow has appeared over the Bell Tower" said the little girl

"Ho-Oh" said Zuki

"Meet us at the top of the Bell Tower as soon as possible" she said

Then all five Kimono Girls ran out of the theater. Lucas and Cheryl followed them after a quick trip to the Pokémon Center. They went into the Barrier station and were stopped by a monk. "Only those that have the Ecruteak City gym badge may pass" said the monk

Lucas showed his badge and the monk let them through. They went through the Barrier Station and came out to a path lined with trees with different colored leaves and different colored leaves on the ground. "Beautiful" said Cheryl looking around

"It is" said Lucas looking around

They started down the path only to stop when they saw Suicune in front of them. "Suicune" said Lucas

Suicune came up to Lucas and started rubbing her head against his body. Lucas started petting her as he asked "Do you want to come with me"

Suicune took a step back and nodded her head. But before Lucas could take out a pokeball Mesprit appeared and put a barrier around them stopping an attack. Both Lucas and Cheryl turned around and saw it was Eusine and his Alakazam. "You again" growled Lucas

"Suicune is mine" shouted Eusine

"I am the one destined to capture it" he shouted

"I have had enough of you" growled Lucas

He took out Giratina's pokeball and threw it. Giratina appeared with a roar. "What is that" asked Eusine stuttering

"A Legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh" said Lucas smirking

"Get rid of them Giratina" he ordered

Giratina roared as he dived into the shadows of a nearby tree. "Where did it go" asked Eusine looking around

Neither he nor Alakazam noticed two red eyes open up in the shadows near them or four tentacles come out of their own shadows and grab their legs. They felt they were being pulled down and look down to see they were sinking into the shadows. "What is this" shouted Eusine struggling

"Enjoy the rest of your life in the Distortion World" said Lucas waving

"And if you see Cyrus, tell him Lucas says hi" he said smirking

Eusine and his Alakazam disappeared into the shadows and Giratina appeared with a roar before going back into his pokeball. Lucas put his pokeball away and he and Cheryl turned around back to Suicune. They saw she had a shocked look on her face and was blushing. Lucas took out a pokeball and asked "Do you still want to come with us"

Suicune walked up to Lucas and pushed against the pokeball disappearing into it. "I guess that is a yes" said Lucas as he put her pokeball with the others

They continued on to the Bell Tower and went inside. But before they could go up to the next level they were stopped by a monk. "You are not allowed here" said the monk

The Rainbow feather came out of Lucas' backpack and started glowing. "A Rainbow feather" gasped the monk

He stepped aside and said "You may pass"

The Rainbow feather went back into Lucas' backpack and they went up the next level. They went up the tower across the confusing jumps and warp panels and eventually reached the top. "This place in going into my places I hate list" said Lucas once they reached the top

They walked to the roof and saw the five Kimono Girls standing there. "You have arrived" said Zuki

"Bring out the Clear Bell and we will begin the dance to summon Ho-oh" she said

Lucas took out the Clear Bell and the Kimono Girls started dancing. The Clear Bell started floating and ringing in time with the dance. The bells on the outside of the Bell Tower started ringing in time with the Clear Bell. A loud call was heard as Ho-Oh flew down and landed before them. "It is up to you now" said Zuki

Lucas took a step forward and took out the Master Ball. "Do you want to come with me" asked Lucas

Ho-Oh studied Lucas for a moment before her beak touched the Master Ball and disappeared inside of it. "I guess she does" said Lucas

He put her pokeball with the others and joined the others. "I knew we choose correctly" said Zuki

Then she and the other Kimono Girls went back into the Bell Tower. "I am not going back in there" said Lucas

He called out Staraptor and Pidgeot and asked "Can you take us to the ground"

They both nodded as Lucas and Cheryl got on. Staraptor and Pidgeot flew to the ground and they got off. "Thanks" said Lucas as he recalled them

They walked away from the Bell Tower only to see Entei and Raikou in front of them. _"Uh oh" thought Lucas_

They then both changed into their human forms. Entei was wearing a brown fur coat with a light yellow shirt and brown pants with white gloves and boots. He also had black arm and ankle bands on. He wore a helmet on his head that had a mask that looked like his face of his Pokémon form.

Raikou was wearing a yellow jacket with black stripes and a white shirt. He had on yellow pants with white shoes. He had purple hair with a white beard and red eyes along with two fangs jutting out of his lip.

"You were the one that caught our sister" said Entei

"I didn't catch her, she decided to come with me" said Lucas

"Like we would believe that" said Raikou

"It's true" said Suicune as she appeared in her human form

She was wearing a blue blouse and pants with a white diamond pattern on them along with a white belt. She had long purple hair, red eyes and wore an aquamarine circlet on her forehead.

"He even saved me from that guy that has been chasing me" said Suicune

"He did" asked Entei

"What did you do with him" asked Raikou

"I sent him to the Distortion World" said Giratina appearing

"Giratina" said Entei and Raikou shocked

"He will not hurt her" said Ho-Oh appearing

She was wearing a red blouse and white pants with blue shoes. She had blonde hair and red eyes and wore a green choker around her neck.

"You are with him too mom" asked Raikou

"Yes" said Ho-Oh

"Now apologize" she said

"Sorry" said Entei and Raikou looking down

They then changed back into their Pokémon forms and ran away. "That had to be the strangest 'Meet the family' ever" said Lucas

Ho-Oh then turned around and hugged Cheryl. "I'm so glad you are back Celebi" said Ho-Oh


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

"WHAT" yelled Lucas and Cheryl?

"I can't be a Pokémon" exclaimed Cheryl

Ho-Oh tapped Cheryl's head and there was a flash of green light. When it cleared Celebi was floating where Cheryl was standing before. Mesprit appeared and grabbed all of Cheryl's stuff before they could hit the ground. Celebi looked down at herself before she started flying around freaking out.

Lucas grabbed her out of the air and held her tightly while whispering "Calm down, this doesn't change anything"

Celebi looked up as Lucas said "You are still the same girl that I fell in love with"

He then kissed her on the forehead. Celebi started crying as she buried her head into Lucas' chest and fell asleep. Lucas looked at Mesprit and asked "Can you take us back to our room"

Mesprit nodded and they all disappeared in a flash of light. They all appeared in their room and they sat down. Lucas looked down at Celebi and said "Her home is the Ilex Forest isn't it"

"Yes" said Ho-Oh

"That shrine was built in honor of her" she said

"That's why she reacted badly when she saw it" said Lucas

"Did you know about this" asked Lucas looking at Mesprit and Giratina

"Kind of" said Mesprit rubbing the back of her head

"What do you mean" asked Lucas narrowing his eyes

"We knew something was different but didn't know what" said Giratina

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry" said Mesprit

"Oh" said Lucas

He then looked back down at Celebi and asked "Who is she really"

"Celebi" said Ho-Oh

"She has the power to travel though time" she said

"Is she related to Dialga then" asked Lucas

"No" said Giratina

"Dialga controls time" he said

"Celebi just moves though it" said Ho-Oh

"Oh" said Lucas

Celebi started stirring and slowly opened her eyes. Lucas let her go and she started floating next to him. "Why don't you change back now" said Ho-Oh

Celebi nodded and changed back into Cheryl. She looked away from Lucas but he gently turned her head back towards him. "Like I said, this doesn't change anything about how I feel about you"

He then kissed her. Cheryl returned it while climbing into his lap. After they parted Cheryl leaned into Lucas' chest saying "I remember everything now"

"What happened" asked Ho-Oh

"I felt your power build up then disappear but not like it usually does" she said

"I was being chased though the forest and was building up my power to jump" explained Cheryl

"But right before I was going to release it, I was hit from behind and lost control of it" she said

"It took me Sinnoh and locked me in my human form without my power and memories" she said

"You must have landed near that Pokémon egg you were found with" said Lucas

Cheryl nodded as she smiled and said "I least I know where I came from now"

"What do you mean" asked Suicune

"I was found by the owner of the flower shop in Floaroma town and I always wondered where I came from" said Cheryl

Lucas then took Cheryl off of his lap and got up to get ready for bed. But then he looked around the room and back at the bed before saying "I don't think all four of us are going to fit on that bed"

Suicune started blushing at the thought of sleeping with Lucas. But before she could say anything, Mesprit said "I have an idea"

She changed into her Pokémon form and looked at Cheryl saying _"You change too"_

Cheryl nodded her head and changed into Celebi. _"Now all of us can fit on the bed" said Mesprit_

Celebi started blushing at the thought of sleeping with Lucas like this. Lucas and Suicune got ready for bed with Lucas holding Celebi and Mesprit in front of him and Suicune snuggling with him from behind.

Once they were asleep Giratina said "I guess that leave us with the other bed" while smirking

"No" said Ho-Oh going back into her pokeball

"It was worth a shot" said Giratina shrugging his shoulders before going back into his pokeball

The next morning Celebi woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She looked down at herself before looking at Mesprit seeing they were both in Lucas' arms. _"I guess it was not a dream then" thought Celebi_

Everyone else started to wake up and they all got out of bed. Mesprit and Suicune kissed Lucas before they went back into their pokeballs as Celebi changed into Cheryl. "Where is the Pokémon League" asked Lucas

Cheryl smiled a little at the question as she went over to where Mesprit left her stuff. She picked up her Pokegear and looked at the map. "It's not on here" said Cheryl

"It's not" said Lucas shocked

"What about that route south of Blackthorn City" he asked

"It just leads to Route 29" said Cheryl

"Oh" said Lucas

"I guess we can go see if Professor Elm knows" he said

They left the Pokémon Center and Lucas called out Staraptor and Pidgeot. "Can you take us to New Bark Town" asked Lucas

They both nodded their heads as Lucas and Cheryl got on. They took off and flew towards New Bark Town. They landed in front of the Professor's lab and Lucas and Cheryl got off. "Thank you" said Lucas as he recalled them

They then went inside. The Professor saw them and said "Welcome back"

"What did the Kimono Girls want with you" he asked

"They just wanted to test my power" said Lucas

"Ok" said Elm

"What did you need" he asked

"Do you know where the Pokémon League is" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Elm

"You go east from here along Route 27 and up north Route 26 to reach the Indigo Plateau where the Pokémon League is" he said

"Why isn't it on the map" asked Cheryl

"Because it is in Kanto" said Elm

"The Indigo Plateau serves as the Pokémon League for both Kanto and Johto" he said

"Ok" said Lucas

"Thank you" he said

They left the lab and started down Route 27. When they got to the other side of the lake at the beginning of Route 27 a man came up to them and asked "Do you know what you just did"

"No" said Lucas

"You have taken your first steps into Kanto" said the man

"Oh" said Lucas

The man then left as Lucas and Cheryl went into Tohjo Falls. They went up and down the two waterfalls and continued down Route 27. They then went up Route 26 and came to the Indigo Plateau. They went inside the building and a guard said "Halt"

"Only those with eight badges from Johto can pass" he said

Lucas showed his eight badges and the guard said "You may pass to Victory Road"

They walked pass the guard to a four way intersection. There were guards on the left and right with a door in front of them. They went left but the guard stopped them saying "Mt. Silver is off limits"

"Only those with sixteen badges from Johto and Kanto may pass" he said

Lucas and Cheryl then went to the right but were stopped by the guard there as well. "This path is closed for construction" said the guard

Lucas and Cheryl finally went forward and went into Victory Road. As they were walking through it, Lucas looked around asking "Where is everybody"

"I don't know" said Cheryl looking around

"I thought we would have ran into somebody by now with all the people we ran into in the Sinnoh Victory Road" said Lucas

When they got to the end of Victory Road they found out what happened to everybody. "So you are here as well" said Silver

"Silver" said Lucas

"You are the reason there is nobody here aren't you" said Cheryl

"Of course I am" said Silver smirking

"Those weaklings ran away after I crushed them" he said

"Which I'm now going to do to you" he exclaimed

"Go Sneasel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"What makes you think this time will be different" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Sneasel knocking it out. "Return Sneasel" said Silver

"Go Feraligatr" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Feraligatr knocking it out. "Return Feraligatr" said Silver

"Go Haunter" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch" commanded Lucas

Luxray ran up to Haunter and chomped down twice on it knocking it out. "Return Haunter" said Silver

"Go Magneton" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Magneton knocking it out. "Return Magneton" said Silver

"Go Kadabra" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch" he commanded

Luxray ran up to Kadabra and chomped down twice on it knocking it out. "Return Kadabra" said Silver

"Go Golbat" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot electricity in his body and shot it at Golbat knocking it out. "Return Golbat" said Silver

"Why do I keep losing to you" he shouted

"Because you don't know the true power of Pokémon" said Lucas

"I will find this power and crush you with it" shouted Silver as he ran off

"He still doesn't get it" said Lucas

He recalled Luxray and him and Cheryl left Victory Road. They walked up to the Pokémon League building and went inside. Lucas healed his Pokémon and book a room for a while.

The next morning Lucas began his long training to beat the Elite Four.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

Several days later Lucas finally completed his training. During his training Machoke evolved into Machamp. Before Lucas went to bed that night he went to the Pokemart and bought a lot of all of the restorative items they had.

The next morning Lucas got up and got ready to challenge the Elite Four. After he received a good luck kiss from Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune they all went up the two flights of stairs to where the entrance to the Elite Four was. "Beyond these doors is the Elite Four" said the guard in front of the doors

"Once you go in you can't leave until you beat the Elite Four or they beat you" he said

The guard then steps aside and the group went through the doors. They came into the first room where they saw holographic cubes come out of the floor, fly over the room, and go back into the floor. "He sure went all out on his room" said Lucas

They walked up to the first Elite Four member who said "I am Will"

"I have traveled all over the world training my Pokémon until I was finally accepted into the Elite Four" he said

"I still strive to be the best and you are just another step on my journey there" he said

"We will see about that" said Lucas

"Go Xatu" shouted Will throwing a pokeball

"Go Ampharos" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Ampharos, Discharge" he commanded

Ampharos released electricity from his body knocking out Xatu. "Return Xatu" said Will

"Go Jynx" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Typhlosion" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" he commanded

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Jynx knocking it out. "Return Jynx" said Will

"Go Slowbro" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"Go Ampharos" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Ampharos, Discharge" he commanded

Ampharos released electricity from his body knocking out Slowbro. "Return Slowbro" said Will

"Go Exeggutor" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Typhlosion" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" he commanded

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Exeggutor knocking it out. "Return Exeggutor" said Will

"Go Xatu" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"Go Ampharos" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Ampharos, Discharge" he commanded

Ampharos released electricity from his body knocking out Xatu. "Return Xatu" said Will

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"I lost" said Will in a shocked voice

"But I won't let that stop me" he said

"Go on to your next challenge" he said

The group walked up a small ramp behind Will and went into the next room. They came into a dark forest. "This place seems darker than Aaron's room" said Lucas looking around

A dark figure appeared before them saying "I am Koga"

"I shall defeat you with my deadly poison techniques" he said

"Go Ariados" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Typhlosion" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" he commanded

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Ariados knocking it out. "Return Ariados" said Koga

"Go Forretress" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

"Forretress, Protect" commanded Koga

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot a stream of flames that hit a shield that formed around Forretress protecting it. _"I hate that move" thought Lucas_

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commended Lucas

Typhlosion took another deep breath and shot out another stream of flames that hit Forretress this time knocking it out. "Return Forretress" said Koga

"Go Muk" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Muk but it remained standing. "Muk, Toxic" commanded Koga

Muk shot a blob of poison from its mouth that hit Typhlosion and poisoned him. _"Damn it" thought Lucas_

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took another deep breath and shot another stream of flames at Muk knocking it out this time. "Return Muk" said Koga

"Go Crobat" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"Go Ampharos" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Ampharos, Discharge" he commanded

Ampharos released electricity from his body knocking out Crobat. "Return Crobat" said Koga

"Go Venomoth" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Typhlosion" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" he commanded

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Venomoth knocking it out. "Return Venomoth" said Koga

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"You have defeated me" said Koga

"Go on to your next challenge" he said as he disappeared

Lucas used an Antidote, Super Potion, and a Potion on Typhlosion before the group went up the ramp and into the next room. They came into the next room and saw lava below them. "More lava" shouted Cheryl

"I wonder what it's for this time" said Lucas

The group walked up to the man sitting in the middle of the room who said "I am Bruno"

"We have no need for words since we will allow our Pokémon to do the talking for us" he said

"Go Hitmontop" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Pidgeot" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Pidgeot, Fly" commanded Lucas

Pidgeot took off high up into the sky and dive bombed Hitmontop knocking it out. "Return Hitmontop" said Bruno

"Go Onix" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Pidgeot" said Lucas

"Go Vaporeon" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Vaporeon, Surf" he commanded

Vaporeon jumped up and rode a wave of water towards Onix knocking it out. "Return Onix" said Bruno

"Go Hitmonchan" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Vaporeon" said Lucas

"Go Pidgeot" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Pidgeot, Fly" he commanded

Pidgeot took off high up into the sky and dive bombed Hitmonchan knocking it out. "Return Hitmonchan" said Bruno

"Go Machamp" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Pidgeot, Fly" commanded Lucas

"Machamp, Rock Slide" commanded Bruno

Pidgeot took off high up into the sky while Machamp threw up a lot of rocks. Pidgeot dive bombed Machamp and got hit by the rocks but managed to survive and hit Machamp who survived as well. "Machamp, Rock Slide" commanded Bruno

Machamp threw up a lot more rocks that rained down on Pidgeot knocking him out. "Return Pidgeot" said Lucas

"Go Typhlosion" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" he commanded

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Machamp knocking it out. "Return Machamp" said Bruno

"Go Hitmonlee" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Typhlosion, Blast Burn" commanded Lucas

Fire exploded off of Typhlosion's body knocking out Hitmonlee. "Return Hitmonlee" said Bruno

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"I have nothing to say" said Bruno

"Go on to your next challenge" he said

Lucas used a Full Revive on Pidgeot before the group went up the ramp and into the next room. They went into the next room that looked like they were into outer space. "This reminds me of the top floor of the Galactic building in Eterna City" said Lucas

"Welcome" said the lady in front of them

"I am Karen" she said

"Let's see how good you are" she said

"Go Umbreon" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Machamp" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Machamp, Cross Chop" he commanded

Machamp ran up to Umbreon and brought two of his arms down forming an 'X' knocking out Umbreon. "Return Umbreon" said Karen

"Go Gengar" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Machamp" said Lucas

"Go Vaporeon" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Vaporeon, Bite" he commanded

Vaporeon ran up to Gengar and bit it and it remained standing. "Gengar, Spite" said Karen

"_Useless" thought Lucas_

"Vaporeon, Bite" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon ran up to Gengar again and bit it again knocking it out this time. "Return Gengar" said Karen

"Go Vileplume" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Vaporeon" said Lucas

"Go Typhlosion" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" he commanded

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Vileplume knocking it out. "Return Vileplume" said Karen

"Go Murkrow" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"Go Ampharos" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Ampharos, Discharge" he commanded

Ampharos released electricity from his body knocking out Murkrow. "Return Murkrow" said Karen

"Go Houndoom" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Vaporeon" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Vaporeon, Surf" he commanded

Vaporeon jumped up and rode a wave of water towards Houndoom knocking it out. "Return Houndoom" said Karen

"Return Vaporeon" said Lucas

"You have defeated the Elite Four" said Karen

"But you now must challenge the Champion" she added

"I know" said Lucas

The group went up the ramp and into the next room. _"Now he will pay for what he did" thought Cheryl smirking_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

They walked into the last room and saw it was a long room done in gold. There were gold statues of Dratini along the pathway along with gears in the walls that made it look like golden Dragonair coming in and out of the walls. "Someone likes the Dratini line" said Ho-Oh

"It's a bit much" said Cheryl

"Cynthia's room wasn't this extravagant" said Lucas

The group walked down the pathway to where Lance was standing. "I see you have finally made it to me" said Lance

"Now let's see who the better trainer is" he said

"Go Gyarados" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Ampharos" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Destroy him" shouted Mesprit

"Annihilate him" shouted Cheryl

"Go Lucas" said Suicune

"Ah come on, you need to get more into it" said Mesprit putting her arm around Suicune's shoulder

"Yeah" said Cheryl nodding her head

Suicune smiled weakly at that. "Your guardian is trying to corrupt my daughter" said Ho-Oh looking at Giratina

"Better her than me" said Giratina crossing his arms

Ho-Oh hit him upside the head. "Ow" said Giratina rubbing his head

Lucas just shook his head at the scene as he commanded "Ampharos, Discharge"

Ampharos released electricity from his body knocking out Gyarados. "Return Gyarados" said Lance

"Go Dragonite" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Vaporeon" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Vaporeon, Aurora Beam" he commanded

Vaporeon shot out a rainbow colored beam at Dragonite hitting it but it remained standing. "Dragonite, Safeguard" commanded Lance

A veil appeared around Dragonite's body. "Vaporeon, Aurora Beam" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon shot out another rainbow colored beam at Dragonite knocking it out this time. "Return Dragonite" said Lance

"Go Dragonite" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"_Another one" thought Lucas_

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush" commanded Lance

Dragonite flew towards Vaporeon and hit her but she remained standing. "Vaporeon, Aurora Beam" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon shot out a rainbow colored beam at Dragonite hitting it but it remained standing. "Dragonite, Thunder" commanded Lance

A large bolt of lightning came down from the sky hitting Vaporeon and knocking her out. "Return Vaporeon" said Lucas

"Go Typhlosion" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Typhlosion, Blast Burn" he commanded

Fire exploded from Typhlosion's body knocking out Dragonite. "Return Dragonite" said Lance

"Go Aerodactyl" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"Go Ampharos" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Ampharos, Discharge" he commanded

Ampharos released electricity from his body knocking out Aerodactyl. "Return Aerodactyl" said Lance

"Go Dragonite" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Three Dragonites" exclaimed Lucas

"Haven't you ever heard of balance or diversity" he shouted

"Cynthia had a balanced and diverse team" he said

Lance growled a little at that. "Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Machamp" he shouted throwing a pokeball

Lucas used a Full Revive on Vaporeon while Machamp got hit by a Dragon Rush. "Machamp, Cross Chop" commanded Lucas

Machamp ran up to Dragonite and brought down his arms in a 'X' formation but it remained standing. "Dragonite, Dragon Rush" commanded Lance

Dragonite flew towards Machamp and hit him knocking him out. "Return Machamp" said Lucas

"Go Vaporeon" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush" commanded Lance

Dragonite flew towards Vaporeon and hit her but she remained standing. "Vaporeon, Aurora Beam" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon shot out a rainbow colored beam at Dragonite knocking it out. "Return Dragonite" said Lance

"Go Charizard" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Vaporeon, Surf" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon jumped up and rode a wave of water towards Charizard knocking it out. "Return Charizard" said Lance

"Return Vaporeon" said Lucas

"You are the new Champion" said Lance

"You did it" shouted Cheryl, Mesprit, and Suicune

They then each gave him a hug and a kiss. Lance just glared at them as they heard a voice shout out "We missed it"

They all turned around and saw a woman with red hair run up to them. "This is all your fault Professor" said the lady

"Sorry" said Professor Oak coming up to them

"Who are you" asked Cheryl

"I'm Mary"

"I'm the DJ that does the Pokémon Talk show with Professor Oak" she said

"Oh" said Cheryl

"Congratulations on becoming the Champion once again" said Oak

"Thank you" said Lucas

"What do you mean Professor" asked Mary

"Lucas is also the Sinnoh League Champion" said Oak

"Wow" exclaimed Mary

"We really need to do an interview now" she said

"Come" said Lance

Lucas followed Lance into the Hall of Fame. "But what about the interview" shouted Mary?

Inside the Hall of Fame, Lance brought Lucas up to a machine. "Put your Pokémon here to be inducted into the Hall of Fame" said Lance

Lucas put his Pokémon on the machine and each of their pictures showed up on the screen. When it was done he took his Pokémon back. "You and your Pokémon are now in the Hall of Fame" said Lance

Lucas left the Hall of Fame and went back to his friends. When he got there he saw Professor Oak and Mary were gone. "Where did they go" asked Lucas

"They had to leave" said Mesprit smirking

Lucas just shook his head as they went back to the Pokémon Center. Lucas healed his Pokémon and they went to their room. Once inside Cheryl asked "What are we going to do now"

"We are going to go explore Kanto" said Lucas

"Alright" said Cheryl

"We can go talk to Professor Elm about it tomorrow" said Lucas

They then all went to sleep. The next morning Lucas and Cheryl left the Pokémon League and Lucas called out Staraptor and Pidgeot. "Can you take us to New Bark Town" asked Lucas

They both nodded their heads and Lucas and Cheryl got on. They then took off and flew towards New Bark Town. They arrived and landed in front of Professor Elm's lab. "Thanks" said Lucas as they got off and he recalled them

They then walked into the lab and up to Professor Elm. "Congratulations on your conquest of the League" said Elm

"Thank you" said Lucas

"I have a gift for you" said Elm holding out a ticket

"A ticket" said Lucas taking it

"To where" he asked

"It's a ticket to the S.S. Aqua" said Elm

"It's in Olivine City and it will take you to Vermilion City in Kanto" he said

"Awesome" exclaimed Lucas

"We wanted to go there" he said

"You do not need to capture new Pokémon to challenge the Gyms there" said Elm

"I don't" asked Lucas

"No" said Elm

"You can use the Pokémon that you caught in Johto" he said

"That's great" said Lucas

"But I was only able to get you one ticket" said Elm looking down

"That's ok" said Cheryl

"We will figure something out" she said

"Alright" said Elm

Lucas and Cheryl then left the lab. Once outside Lucas called out Staraptor and Pidgeot. "Can you take us to Olivine City" asked Lucas

They both nodded their heads as Lucas and Cheryl got on. They then took off and flew towards Olivine City.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Staraptor and Pidgeot landed in front of the Olivine Pokémon Center and Lucas and Cheryl got off. "Thanks" said Lucas recalling them

They then started on their way to the docks. Once they were near a place where nobody could see them Lucas asked "What is your plan"

Cheryl put her pokeballs and Poketch in her bag and put it on the ground before changing into Celebi. _"Oh boy" thought Lucas knowing what Celebi was going to do_

Celebi flew into Lucas' bag and took out a pokeball and pressed the button catching herself. Lucas sighed as he caught the pokeball and put it with the other Legendries. He then picked up Cheryl's bag and put it on his shoulder. _"I'm so glad Cheryl doesn't have a girly bag" thought Lucas_

He then continued on his way to the docks. Once he got there, he went inside and up to the counter. "Please show your S.S. ticket" said the Sailor

Lucas took out his ticket and showed it to the Sailor. "Thank you" said Sailor

"You may proceed" he said stepping aside

Lucas went out of the building and up to the S.S. Aqua. "You are our last passenger" said the Sailor on the gangplank

Lucas walked up the gangplank and into the ship. Once inside, the ship blew its whistle and pulled away from the dock. Inside the ship Lucas was greeted by another Sailor. "Welcome to the S.S. Aqua" said the Sailor

"We will announce over the intercom when we have arrived in Vermilion City" he said

"Alright" said Lucas

"To find your room, just take a right from here, and go all the way down to the end and it should be on the right" said the Sailor

"If you need any help, just ask one of the Sailors" he said

"Thank you" said Lucas

Lucas started walking down the hallway when an old man ran into him. "I am sorry about that young man" said an old man

"That's alright" said Lucas getting up

"I'm used to it" he said

"But why were you running" he asked

"I am looking for my granddaughter" said the old man

"I can help you look for her" said Lucas

"Thank you very much young man" said the old man

"I must be going now" he said as he ran off

Lucas continued down the hallway until he came to the end. He saw a Sailor and said "Excuse me"

"Yes" said the Sailor

"Is this my room" asked Lucas pointing to the door on the right

"Yes sir" said the Sailor

"Thank you" said Lucas

He went into his room and everyone came out of their pokeballs. "How was your first time in a pokeball" asked Ho-Oh

"It was different" said Cheryl

"You will get used to it after a while" said Mesprit shrugging her shoulders

"Could you find that old man's granddaughter Mesprit" asked Lucas

"Sure" said Mesprit

She closed her eyes and looked across the ship until she found her. "She is in the Captain's quarters" said Mesprit opening her eyes

"Let's go get her then" said Lucas

They all nodded as they returned to their pokeballs and Lucas left the room. _"How do I get to the Captain's quarters" asked Lucas_

"_Take a right at the intersection and go down the stairs to the lower deck" said Mesprit_

Lucas nodded and headed that way. He went down the stairs and down the hallway until he came to an intersection. _"Now where" asked Lucas_

"_Take a left and go up the ladder in the engine room" said Mesprit_

"_Right" said Lucas_

He took a left and walked down the hallway until he saw a Sailor standing in front of the door to the engine room. "Excuse me" said Lucas

"Could I get by" he asked

"I will let you by if you find my friend" said the Sailor

"He is supposed to be on duty but he's slacking off somewhere" he said

"Alright" said Lucas

"_Can you find him Mesprit" asked Lucas_

"_Sure" said Mesprit_

"_He is in the room next to us" she said_

"_Thanks" said Lucas_

Lucas went back up to the main deck and went to the room next to his. Inside he saw a Sailor sleeping in one of the beds. He went over to the Sailor and said "Wake up"

"What do you want" asked the Sailor

"Your friend is looking for you" said Lucas

The Sailor got out of the bed and said "You better not tell anybody about this"

Lucas just released Luxray who growled with electricity sparking off his body. "Go" said Lucas

The Sailor ran out of the room. Lucas recalled Luxray and went back down to the engine deck. He went back to the door to the engine room and saw the Sailor still standing there. "Thanks for finding my friend" said the Sailor

"No problem" said Lucas

The Sailor step aside and Lucas went into the room. He walked up to the ladder and went up it. He walked down the hallway to the captain's room and went inside. He saw the Captain sitting at his desk while the little girl was bothering him asking to play with her. Lucas went up to her and said "Excuse me"

The little girl looked at him and asked "Do you want to play with me"

"Sure" said Lucas

"Great" cheered the little girl

"Let's play hide and go seek" she said

"Alright" said Lucas

"Close your eyes and I will go hide" said the little girl

"Yes" said Lucas

He closed his eyes and the little girl ran off. When he opened them the little girl was no longer in the room. "Thank you for playing with her" said the Captain

"No problem" said Lucas

"She left the room, so she is probably somewhere on the ship" said the Captain

"Thanks" said Lucas

He then left the room. _"Where did she go" asked Lucas_

"_She is on the other side of the engine deck from the engine room" said Mesprit_

"_Thanks" said Lucas_

He went back down the ladder and left the engine room. He went to the other end of the deck and saw the little girl hiding in one of the corners. "You found me" exclaimed the little girl when she saw him

"I'm going back to my grandpa now" she said

"Thanks for playing with me" she said as she walked off

Lucas went back up to the main deck and followed Mesprit's directions to the grandfather's room. He went inside and the grandfather said "Thank you for playing with my granddaughter"

"It was no problem" said Lucas

"I want you to have this" said the grandfather holding out a Metal Coat

"Thanks" said Lucas taking it

He then left the grandfather's room and went to his own and got ready for bed. Before he went to sleep he asked _"Are there any Legendries I need to worry about in Kanto"_

"_No" said Ho-Oh_

"_Kanto has the lowest number of Legendries with Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres" she said_

"_Alright" said Lucas_

The next morning after Lucas got up a voice came over the intercom. _"We have arrived in Vermilion City"_

Lucas picked up his' and Cheryl's bags and left the ship. After they left the docks Celebi came out of her pokeball and changed into Cheryl. "Here you go" said Lucas handing Cheryl her bag

"Thanks" said Cheryl

"I'm just glad you didn't have a girly bag so people didn't notice me carrying it" said Lucas

Cheryl growled and hit Lucas upside the head. "Ow" said Lucas rubbing his head

"Serves you right" said Cheryl huffing

"Let's just find the Pokémon Center" she said

"Alright" said Lucas

They went into the city and found the Pokémon Center. Lucas booked a room before they left to go explore the city. But the only interesting places were the Pokémon fan club and the gym. The entrance to the gym was blocked by a tree that Lucas had Roserade cut down. They went into the gym to find out that it was an Electric type gym. _"Damn it" thought Lucas_

"_I don't have a Ground type Johto Pokémon" he thought_

"_I will just have to use my strongest Pokémon and hope for the best" he thought_

They walked further into gym and saw three rows of trash cans with an electric barrier in the back. "Welcome" said a man in shades

"To get to the gym leader you have to find the two switches that turn off the electric barrier in the trash cans" he said

"The only clue that I can give you is that they are next to each other" he said

"Thanks" said Lucas

Naturally they found the two switches in the very last two last trash cans they looked in. With both electric barriers down they went up to the gym leader. "I am Lt. Surge"

"Which one of you little kids has come to challenge me" he asked

"I did" growled Lucas

"Let's see if you can handle me" said Lt. Surge smirking

"The gym battle between Lt. Surge, the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town will now begin" said the referee

"Go Raichu" shouted Lt. Surge throwing a pokeball

"Go Typhlosion" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Raichu vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Raichu but it remained standing. Lt. Surge used a Full Restore on Raichu before Typhlosion hit it with another Flamethrower. "Raichu, Double Team" commanded Lt. Surge

Raichu multiplied itself to confuse Typhlosion. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took another deep breath and shot out another stream of flames at Raichu knocking it out this time. "Raichu is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Raichu" said Lt. Surge

"Go Electrode" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Electrode vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Electrode, Double Team" commanded Lt. Surge

Electrode multiplied itself to confuse Typhlosion. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Electrode but it remained standing. "Electrode, Charge Beam" commanded Lt. Surge

Electrode charged up electricity and shot a beam of electricity at Typhlosion but he remained standing. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took another deep breath and shot out another stream of flames at Electrode knocking it out this time. "Electrode is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Electrode" said Lt. Surge

"Go Electrode" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"_Another one" thought Lucas_

"Electrode vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Electrode, Double Team" commanded Lt. Surge

Electrode multiplied itself to confuse Typhlosion. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Electrode but it remained standing. "Electrode, Shock Wave" commanded Lt. Surge

Electrode released a wave of electricity from its body hitting Typhlosion but he remained standing. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took another deep breath and shot out another stream of flames at Electrode knocking it out this time. "Electrode is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Electrode" said Lt. Surge

"Go Magneton" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Magneton vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Magneton knocking it out. "Magneton is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Magneton" said Lt. Surge

"Go Electabuzz" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Electabuzz vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Blast Burn" commanded Lucas

Fire exploded off Typhlosion's body knocking out Electabuzz. "Electabuzz is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" he shouted

"Return Electabuzz" said Lt. Surge

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"You have proven your strength to me" said Lt. Surge

"Take the Thunder Badge" he said holding out the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Lt. Surge holding out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Shock Wave, a move that never misses" said Lt. Surge

"Thanks" said Lucas

"Your next challenge is in Saffron City" said Lt. Surge

"Alright" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl left the gym and went back to the Pokémon Center. Lucas healed his Pokémon and they went to their room.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

In their room Lucas asked "Do you have a map of Kanto on your Pokegear Cheryl"

"Let me check" said Cheryl

She took out her Pokegear and saw that the map had changed from Johto to Kanto. "Yes" said Cheryl

"Great" said Lucas

"How do we get to Saffron City" he asked

Cheryl took a look at the map and said "We just have to go north up Route 6"

"Alright" said Lucas

The next morning they left Vermilion City and started up Route 6. They saw a man standing in front of a door to a building. "What's the matter" asked Lucas coming up to the man

"Something happened to the Kanto Power Plant and the Underground Path is closed until it is fixed" said the man

"Ok" said Lucas

They then continued onto Saffron City. Once in the city they found the Pokémon Center and booked a room. They then left to go explore the city.

They first went to Silph Co. but the elevator wasn't working but the guard gave Lucas Silph Co.'s latest product, the Up-Grade, for coming.

At the other end of the city they came to Magnet Train's Saffron Station. "I guess this is where the Magnet Train from Goldenrod goes to" said Lucas

They went inside and found out that the Magnet Train wasn't running because of the problem at the Power Plant. They left Saffron Station and headed to the last place of interest, the gym. But when they got there they saw two gyms. "This place has two gyms" said Lucas in shock

"I guess so" said Cheryl

They went into the gym on the left but didn't see anybody in there. "Where is everybody" asked Lucas looking around

"They all left after the Master left to go train" said a martial artist coming up to them

"If you want the Saffron City gym, it's next door" he said

"Thank you" said Lucas

They left the Dojo and went to the gym next door. They went into the gym and found out it was a Psychic type gym. _"I'm glad Vaporeon knows a Dark type move this time" thought Lucas_

They came into a small room with only a small green panel on the floor. "You need to go through the warp panels to find the gym leader" said the man with dark glasses

"Oh great" said Lucas sighing

After getting through the confusing warp panels they finally arrived in the room the gym leader was in. They saw the gym leader sitting on a throne. _"Isn't that a bit much" thought Lucas_

"_Someone thinks highly of themselves" thought Cheryl_

"Welcome Lover of Legendries" said Sabrina smirking

"_How does she know that" thought Lucas shocked_

"_She Psychic" said Mesprit_

"_I know she has Psychic Pokémon" said Lucas_

"_No, she really is Psychic" said Mesprit_

"_Oh" said Lucas_

"I know of your full power and don't want you to hold back" said Sabrina

"Alright" said Lucas

"Go Espeon" shouted Sabrina throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch" he commanded

Luxray ran up to Espeon and chomped down twice on it knocking it out. "Return Espeon" said Sabrina

"Go Mr. Mime" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch" commanded Lucas

Luxray ran up to Mr. Mime and chomped down twice on it knocking it out. "Return Mr. Mime" said Sabrina

"Go Alakazam" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch" commanded Lucas

Luxray ran up to Alakazam and chomped down twice on it knocking it out. "Return Alakazam" said Sabrina

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"You are as powerful as I saw" said Sabrina

"Here is the badge" she said holding out the Marsh badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

Lucas and Cheryl then went to the red warp panel and appeared back in the first room of the gym. They left the gym and went to the Pokémon Center. Lucas healed his Pokémon and they went to their room. Once in their room Lucas asked "Where is the Power Plant Cheryl"

"You want to go see if you can help them" said Cheryl looking at Lucas

"Of course" said Lucas smiling

Cheryl smiled as she checked her Pokegear. "There are two ways" said Cheryl

"The first way is we go east along Route 8 to Lavender Town. Then we go north up Route 10, thought the Rock Tunnel, then surf down to the Power Plant" she explained

"The second way is we go north up Route 5 to Cerulean City. Then we go east along Route 9, then surf down to the Power Plant" she explained

"We will take the first way so we can see everything" said Lucas

"Alright" said Cheryl

The next morning they left the Pokémon Center and Saffron City. They went along Route 8 and soon arrived in Lavender Town. They spent a little time exploring the town. There were only two places of interest. The first was the Radio Tower.

They went inside and found out that the Radio Tower is down as well because of the problem at the Power Plant. They also found out that they needed a special card to listen to the radio in Kanto.

The other place of interest was the House of Memories. They went inside and paid their respects to the spirits of the departed Pokémon.

After they left the House of Memoires they left Lavender Town and started up Route 10. They went through the Rock Tunnel and came out to a Pokémon Center. They went in and rested for a while before they left and headed towards the river.

Lucas called out Floatzel and Vaporeon and Lucas and Cheryl got on. They went down the river and arrived at the Power Plant. Lucas recalled Floatzel and Vaporeon and they went inside.

Inside they found out the generator is missing an essential part it needs to run. As they were about to leave the security guard received a phone call. After he hung up he said "Excuse me"

"Yes" said Lucas

"I just a call saying a shady character was hanging around the Cerulean City gym" said the guard

"I was wandering if you could check it out for me" he asked

"Sure" said Lucas

"Thank you" said the guard

They left the Power Plant and surfed back up the river. They then went along Route 9. The arrived in Cerulean City and went to the Pokémon Center and booked a room. They then left and went to the Cerulean City gym. A guy near the gym said he saw a shady guy go in there.

They went inside and a Team Rocket grunt bumped into then. "I'm sorry" said the grunt

"I must leave before anybody sees me" he said

He then ran out of the gym. "I guess he doesn't know that Team Rocket broke up" said Lucas

They went outside and the guy from before said "I just saw a shady run north towards the cape"

"Thanks" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl ran north and saw the grunt standing on a long bridge. "Give back the part you stole" shouted Lucas when they got to him

"I don't have it anymore" said the grunt

"I will only tell you where it is if you beat me" he said

"Fine with me" said Lucas

"Go Golbat" shouted the grunt throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body and shot it at Golbat knocking it out. "Return Golbat" said the grunt

"I hid the part in the Cerulean City gym near the inner tubes" he said

"Now I am getting out of this country" he said as he ran away

Lucas recalled Luxray and they went back to the gym. They went inside and saw that nobody was there. "Where is everybody" asked Lucas looking around

"Don't know" said Cheryl shrugging her shoulders

"Maybe that's why he hid the part here" she said

"Must be" said Lucas

Lucas found the part in one of the inner tubes and they left the gym and headed back to the Pokémon Center. Lucas healed his Pokémon before they went to their room. Once inside Lucas called out "Mesprit"

"Yes" said Mesprit appearing in a flash of light

"Could you take the part back to the Power Plant" asked Lucas

"Sure" said Mesprit

She took the part and disappeared in a flash of light. She reappeared near the Power Plant and went inside. She went up to the manager and asked "Is this the missing part" while holding it out

"It is" exclaimed the manager

He quickly took the part and installed it in the generator. The generator slowly came to life and started working. "It's working" shouted the manager

"Thank you" he said

"No problem" said Mesprit

She left the Power Plant and disappeared in a flash of light. She reappeared in Lavender Town near the Radio Tower and went inside. She went up to the manager and said "The Power Plant is back online"

"How do you know" asked the Manager

"My boyfriend found the missing part and I just delivered it to them" said Mesprit

"Tell him thank you and give him this" said the manager holding out a card

"I will" said Mesprit taking the card

She left the Radio Tower and disappeared in a flash of light. She reappeared in Saffron City near the Saffron Station and went inside. She went up to the guard and said "The Power Plant is back online"

"How do you know that" asked the guard

"We just found out ourselves" he added

"My boyfriend found the missing part and I just delivered it to them" said Mesprit

"Please give him this pass as our thanks" said the guard holding out a pass

"It will allow him to ride the Magnet Train whenever he wants" he added

"I will" said Mesprit taking the pass

She then left Saffron Station and disappeared in a flash of light. She reappeared in Lucas' room saying "I'm back"

"You took longer than I thought you would" said Lucas

"I was getting you these" said Mesprit holding up the card and pass

"What are they" asked Lucas taking them

"The card will allow you to listen to the radio programs in Kanto and the pass will let you ride the Magnet Train whenever you want" explained Mesprit

"Wow" said Lucas

"Thanks Mesprit" he said giving her a hug

He then gave her a long kiss which left her blushing.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

The next morning Lucas and Cheryl left the Pokémon Center and went to the Cerulean City gym. But when they went in there they saw there was still nobody there. "Where are they" asked Lucas looking around

"Maybe we can ask around" said Cheryl

They went outside and eventually found out that the gym leader Misty likes to spend a lot of time at the cape. So Lucas and Cheryl went up Route 24 and along Route 25 before they arrived at the cape. Once they arrived they saw that Misty was on a date. "Let's leave and wait until she is done" said Lucas

But the girls had another idea as Mesprit and Suicune came out of their pokeballs. Cheryl and Mesprit dragged Lucas to the edge of the cape and sat him down where Suicune snuggled into his chest while Cheryl and Mesprit laid their heads on his shoulders and occasionally kissed him.

Misty noticed that her date wasn't paying attention to her anymore and looked around for the cause. She found the cause which was a boy with three beautiful girls hanging off him. "You perverts" yelled Misty scaring away her date

She stomped up to them and growled out "What are you doing"

Suicune slowly opened her eyes and said "We were enjoying ourselves until you interrupted us"

"You ruined my date" shouted Misty

"You did that yourself with your yelling" said Cheryl

Misty just growled before she stomped away. Once she was gone Mesprit teleported all of them back to the gym.

Misty arrived back at her gym only to see that boy and those three girls already there. "What are you doing here" yelled Misty

"I'm here to challenge you" said Lucas

"So that's why you ruined my date" shouted Misty

"No" said Cheryl

"You did that yourself" she said

"We were just enjoying ourselves until you interrupted us" said Suicune

Misty growled as she said "I will enjoy destroying you"

"You can try" said Lucas smirking

Misty growled a little as the referee said "The gym battle between Misty, the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf Town is about to begin"

"Go Golduck" shouted Misty throwing a pokeball

"Go Ampharos" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Golduck vs. Ampharos, begin" said the referee

"Ampharos, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Ampharos released electricity from his body hitting Golduck knocking it out. "Golduck is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner" said the referee

"Return Golduck" said Misty

"Go Quagsire" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Victreebel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Quagsire vs. Victreebel, begin" said the referee

"Victreebel, Leaf Blade" commanded Lucas

Victreebel slashed his leaf at Quagsire like a sword knocking it out. "Quagsire is unable to battle, Victreebel is the winner" said the referee

"Return Quagsire" said Misty

"Go Lapras" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Victreebel" said Lucas

"Go Ampharos" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Lapras vs. Ampharos, begin" said the referee

"Ampharos, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Ampharos released electricity from his body hitting Lapras but it remained standing. Misty used a Full Restore only for Ampharos to hit Lapras again. Misty used another Full Restore but Ampharos hit Lapras yet again knocking it out this time. "Lapras is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner" said the referee

"Return Lapras" said Misty

"You won't beat me" she yelled

"Go Starmie" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Starmie vs. Ampharos, begin" said the referee

"Starmie, Ice Beam" commanded Misty

Starmie shot a beam of ice at Ampharos but he remained standing. "Ampharos, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Ampharos released electricity from his body hitting Starmie but it remained standing. "Starmie, Confuse Ray" commanded Misty

Starmie hit Ampharos with a ray of light that confused him. "Ampharos, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Ampharos shook off the confusion and released more electricity from his body hitting Starmie knocking it out this time. "Starmie is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf Town" he shouted

"Return Starmie" said Misty

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Here" growled Misty throwing the Cascade badge at Lucas

Lucas caught it saying "Thanks a lot"

Cheryl smirking as an idea popped into her head. "Congratulations on your 19th badge Lucas" cheered Cheryl

"Thanks Cheryl" said Lucas

"Nineteen" exclaimed Misty

"_That means this is his third region" she thought shocked_

The four of them left the gym and headed back to the Pokémon Center. Lucas healed his Pokémon before going to their room. Once in their room Cheryl asked "Where are we going next"

"I don't know" said Lucas

Cheryl looked at her Pokegear and said "The only place we haven't been to in this area is Celadon City"

"I guess we will go there then" said Lucas

"How do we get there" he asked

"We go south down Route 5 to Saffron City then west along Route 7 to get to Celadon City" said Cheryl

"Alright" said Lucas

The next day Lucas and Cheryl left Cerulean City and headed down Route 5 to Saffron City. They went thought Saffron City to Route 7. They went along Route 7 until they came to Celadon City. They went to the Pokémon Center and booked a room before leaving to go explore the city.

Their first stop was Celadon Department Store. Inside they met someone unexpected. "Crasher Wake" exclaimed Lucas

"Lucas" exclaimed Wake

"Have you come to conquer the gyms of Kanto" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"I am looking for the fourth one" he said

"There is a Grass type gym in this city" said Wake

"Thanks" said Lucas

"Good luck" said Wake as he ran away

They left the department store and continued exploring the city. They ran into another Sinnoh gym leader in the restaurant. Maylene was competing in an eating contest. "Maylene" exclaimed Lucas

"Hey champ" said Maylene

"You have come to challenge the gym leaders of Kanto" she asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"Good luck" said Maylene

She then went back to crushing her competition in the eating contest. They left the restaurant and finally found the gym. Lucas had to have Roserade cut down a tree and walk through a forest to find the gym.

They went inside and saw the place was a garden maze. They found their way though and came up to the gym leader. "Welcome to my gym" said Erika

"I am Erika, leader of the Celadon City Gym"

"Who has come to challenge me" she asked

"I have" said Lucas

"Let us begin" said Erika

"The gym battle between Erika, the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf Town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Jumpluff" shouted Erika throwing a pokeball

"Go Typhlosion" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Jumpluff vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Jumpluff knocking it out. "Jumpluff is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Jumpluff" said Erika

"Go Tangela" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Tangela vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Tangela knocking it out. "Tangela is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Tangela" said Erika

"Go Victreebel" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Victreebel vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Victreebel knocking it out. "Victreebel is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Victreebel" said Erika

"Go Bellossom" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Bellossom vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Bellossom but it remained standing. "Bellossom, Sunny Day" commanded Erika

The sunlight turned harsh above the battle. "Bellossom, SolarBeam" commanded Erika

"_Uh oh" thought Lucas_

Bellossom started absorbing sunlight before shooting a beam of it at Typhlosion but he remained standing. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took another deep breath and shot out another stream of flames at Bellossom knocking it out this time. "Bellossom is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf Town" he shouted

"Return Bellossom" said Erika

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"Here is the Rainbow Badge as proof of your victory" said Erika holding out the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Erika holding out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Giga Drain, it will heal your Pokémon half the damage it does" said Erika

"Thanks" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl then left the gym. They went back to the Pokémon Center and Lucas healed his Pokémon before going to their room. Once inside Lucas asked "Where can we go next"

Cheryl looked at her Pokegear and said "Fuchsia City"

"We go west along Route 16 then south down Route 17, which is a Cycling Road, and then east along Route 18 to get there" she said

"Alright" said Lucas

They then went to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

The next morning they got up and left the Pokémon Center and Celadon City. They went along Route 16 before getting on their bike and shooting down the Cycling Road and got off of it on Route 18 and went along it to Fuchsia city. They went to the Pokémon Center and book a room before leaving to go explore the city.

They didn't find anything interesting but a gym so they went there. They went inside and saw it was one giant room with people all dressed as the same person. "This is going to be annoying" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl started going forward when Mesprit yelled out _"STOP"_

"_What is the matter Mesprit" asked Lucas_

"_Put your hand out in front of you" said Mesprit_

Lucas did that and it hit an invisible wall. "An invisible wall" shouted Cheryl

"This is going down as one of the gyms that I hate" grumbled Lucas

"_Can you lead us though this" asked Lucas_

"_Yes" said Mesprit_

Following Mesprit's instructions they eventually found their way to the gym leader. "You finally found the real me" said Janine laughing

Lucas and Cheryl just growled at her. "Welcome to the Fuchsia City gym" said Janine

"I am Janine the gym leader"

"Which one of you has come to challenge me" she asked

"I did" said Lucas

"Allow me to test you" said Janine

"The gym battle between Janine, the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Crobat" shouted Janine throwing a pokeball

"Go Ampharos" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Crobat vs. Ampharos, begin" said the referee

"Crobat, Wing Attack" commanded Janine

Crobat's wings started glowing and it struck Ampharos but he remained standing. "Ampharos, Discharge" commanded Lucas

Ampharos released electricity from his body hitting Crobat knocking it out. "Crobat is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner" said the referee

"Return Crobat" said Janine

"Go Weezing" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Ampharos" said Lucas

"Go Typhlosion" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Weezing vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Eruption" commanded Lucas

An eruption occurred below Weezing throwing molten rocks at it knocking it out. "Weezing is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Weezing" said Janine

"Go Ariados" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Ariados vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Ariados knocking it out. "Ariados is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Ariados" said Janine

"Go Ariados" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"_Another one" thought Lucas_

"Ariados vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Ariados knocking it out. "Ariados is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"Return Ariados" said Janine

"Go Venomoth" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Venomoth vs. Typhlosion, begin" said the referee

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Typhlosion took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Venomoth knocking it out. "Venomoth is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" he shouted

"Return Venomoth" said Janine

"Return Typhlosion" said Lucas

"Here is the Soul Badge as proof of your victory" said Janine holding out the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Janine holding out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Poison Jab, it will poison a Pokémon it hits" said Janine

"Thank you" said Lucas

"It appears I have a long way to go to reach my father" said Janine

"Your father" asked Cheryl

"Yes" said Janine

"He left me the gym when he joined the Elite Four" she said

"He was that ninja guy I beat" said Lucas

"You defeated him as well" asked Janine

"Yes" said Lucas

"Then I stood no chance against you" said Janine

"Farewell" she said as she disappeared

Lucas and Cheryl left the gym and went to the Pokémon Center. After Lucas healed his Pokémon they went to their room. Inside Lucas asked "Where can we go next"

Cheryl looked at her Pokegear and said "The closet place is Cinnabar Island"

"We go south down Route 19 then surf west along Route 20 past the Seafoam Islands to get there" she said

"Alright" said Lucas

The next day they left Fuchsia City but were stopped by the guard in to the gatehouse to Route 19. "This route is closed due to Cinnabar Island's volcano erupting" said the guard

Lucas and Cheryl nodded and left the gatehouse back into Fuchsia City. They went back to the Pokémon Center where Lucas asked "Now where can we go"

Cheryl looked at her Pokegear and said "The only places left are Pewter City, Viridian City, and Pallet Town"

"The easiest one to get to is Pewter City" she said

"We fly to Cerulean City and go west along Route 4, though Mt. Moon and west along Route 3 to get there" she said

"We will go there then" said Lucas

They left the Pokémon Center and Lucas called out Staraptor and Pidgeot. "Can you take us to Cerulean City" asked Lucas

Both Staraptor and Pidgeot nodded their heads as Lucas and Cheryl got on. They then took off and flew towards Cerulean City. They landed at the Pokémon Center where Lucas and Cheryl got off. "Thank you" said Lucas recalling them

They then left Cerulean City going along Route 4. But soon after they got on Route 4 they were stopped by a ledge. "Oh great" sighed Lucas

"Mesprit" he called out

"Yes" said Mesprit appearing in a flash of light

"Can you take us to the Cerulean entrance to Mt. Moon" asked Lucas

"Sure" said Mesprit

She changed into her Pokémon form and all three of them disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared at the Cerulean entrance to Mt. Moon with Lucas saying "Thanks"

"No problem" said Mesprit as she disappeared in a flash of light

They then went into Mt. Moon. But as they neared the exit they heard a voice say "I knew you would come this way"

Lucas and Cheryl looked and saw Silver come out of the shadows. "Silver" growled Lucas

"There is more than one way to Pewter City you know" said Cheryl

"But the other way is closed for the time being" said Silver

Cheryl just growled at that. "What do you want" asked Lucas

"I want to show you the results of my training" said Silver

"Go Sneasel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Sneasel knocking it out. "Return Sneasel" said Silver

"Go Feraligatr" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Feraligatr knocking it out. "Return Feraligatr" said Silver

"Go Alakazam" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch" commanded Lucas

Luxray ran up to Alakazam and bit down twice on it knocking it out. "Return Alakazam" said Silver

"Go Magneton" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Magneton knocking it out. "Return Magneton" said Silver

"Go Golbat" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Golbat knocking it out. "Return Golbat" said Silver

"Go Gengar" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch" commanded Lucas

Luxray ran up to Gengar and chomped down twice on it knocking it out. "Return Gengar" said Silver

"It still wasn't enough, they are still weak" he said

"I'm going to go train at the Dragon's Den" he said as he left

"Do you think he finally got it" asked Cheryl

"I hope so" said Lucas as he recalled Luxray

They left Mt. Moon and went into the nearby Pokémon Center to rest for a while and for Lucas to heal his Pokémon.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Lucas and Cheryl left the Pokémon Center and went along Route 3 and soon arrived at Pewter City. They went to the Pokémon Center where they booked a room before they left to explore the city.

But the only thing interesting besides the gym was the museum. They went inside and the receptionist said "Welcome to the Pewter City Museum of Science"

"Since our main exhibit isn't here right now, you can enter for free" she said

"Thank you" said Lucas

They looked around the museum but all it had was fossils. They left the museum and went to the gym.

They went into the gym and saw a straight path to the gym leader. They went to the other side of the room where the gym leader said "Welcome to the Pewter City gym"

"I am Brock, the gym leader"

"Which one of you has come to challenge me" he asked

"I did" said Lucas

"Very well then" said Brock

"Let's see if you can get past my rock hard defense" he said

"The gym battle between Brock, the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf Town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Graveler" shouted Brock throwing a pokeball

"Go Vaporeon" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Graveler vs. Vaporeon, begin" said the referee

"Vaporeon, Surf" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon jumped up and rode a wave of water at Graveler knocking it out. "Graveler is unable to battle, Vaporeon is the winner" said the referee

"Return Graveler" said Brock

"Go Kabutops" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"An ancient Pokémon" gasped Cheryl

"_Is it weak to water as well" thought Lucas_

Cheryl started pointing at herself as Ho-Oh said _"Switch to Victreebel"_

"_Alright" said Lucas_

"Return Vaporeon" said Lucas

"Go Victreebel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Kabutops vs. Victreebel, begin" said the referee

"Victreebel, Leaf Blade" commanded Lucas

Victreebel slashed one of his leaves at Kabutops like a sword and knocked it out. "Kabutops is unable to battle, Victreebel is the winner" said the referee

"_Thanks Ho-Oh" said Lucas_

"_You shouldn't thank me, you should thank Celebi" said Ho-Oh_

"_How did she help" asked Lucas looking at Cheryl_

"_She is part Grass type and was pointing at herself" said Ho-Oh_

"_Oh" said Lucas_

"Return Kabutops" said Brock

"Go Onix" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Victreebel" said Lucas

"Go Vaporeon" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Onix vs. Vaporeon, begin" said the referee

"Vaporeon, Surf" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon jumped up and rode a wave of water at Onix knocking it out. "Onix is unable to battle, Vaporeon is the winner" said the referee

"Return Onix" said Brock

"Go Rhyhorn" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Rhyhorn vs. Vaporeon, begin" said the referee

"Vaporeon, Surf" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon jumped up and rode a wave of water at Rhyhorn knocking it out. "Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Vaporeon is the winner" said the referee

"Return Rhyhorn" said Brock

"Go Omastar" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Another one" gasped Cheryl

"Return Vaporeon" said Lucas

"Go Victreebel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Omastar vs. Victreebel, begin" said the referee

"Victreebel, Leaf Blade" commanded Lucas

"Omastar, Protect" commanded Brock

Victreebel slashed one of his leaves at Omastar like a sword but it bounced off a shield. _"I hate that move" thought Lucas_

"Victreebel, Leaf Blade" commanded Lucas

Victreebel slashed one of his leaves at Omastar like a sword again knocking it out this time. "Omastar is unable to battle, Victreebel is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf Town" he shouted

"Return Omastar" said Brock

"Return Victreebel" said Lucas

"Here is the Boulder Badge as proof of your victory" said Brock holding out a badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Brock holding out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Rock Slide, it may cause the Pokémon that is hit to flinch" said Brock

"Thanks" said Lucas

Once Lucas and Cheryl left the gym, Lucas gave Cheryl a hug and a kiss. "Thanks for the help Cheryl" said Lucas

"It was no problem" said Cheryl blushing a little

They headed back to the Pokémon Center where Lucas healed his Pokémon before they headed to their room. Once inside Lucas asked "Where to next"

"Viridian City" said Cheryl looking at her Pokegear

"We just go south down Route 2 though the Viridian Forest to get there" she said

"Alright" said Lucas

The next day they left Pewter City and went down Route 2 though the Viridian Forest until they reached Viridian City. They went to the Pokémon Center and booked a room before leaving to go explore the city.

The only place interesting was the gym that was closed. "Now what" asked Lucas?

"We can go to Cinnabar Island to see what happened" said Cheryl

"I thought the path from Fuchsia City was closed" said Lucas

"We can get there from Pallet Town" said Cheryl looking at her Pokegear

"Alright" said Lucas

"How do we get there" he asked

"We go south down Route 1 to Pallet Town then surf south down Route 21 to get there" said Cheryl

"Let's go" said Lucas

They left Viridian City and went down Route 1 to Pallet Town. They went through the town to get to Route 21. Lucas called out Floatzel and Vaporeon and asked "Can you take us down this route"

Both Floatzel and Vaporeon nodded their heads as Lucas and Cheryl got on. They surfed down Route 21 until they got to Cinnabar Island. They got off and Lucas recalled them saying "Thank you"

They then looked around and all they saw was a Pokémon Center. "This is worse than I thought" said Lucas

Cheryl closed her eyes and looked into the past. "All the people and Pokémon were able to get off the island safely" said Cheryl

"That's good" said Lucas

"The gym move to the Seafoam Islands to the east" said Cheryl opening her eyes pointing to the east

But before they could leave they heard a voice say "So you have come to see the destruction as well"

Lucas and Cheryl turned around and a guy with orange hair walked up to them. "Who are you" asked Lucas

"I'm Blue, the Viridian City Gym leader"

"I used to be the Champion but it was short lived thanks to Red" he growled

"So this is where you ran off too" said Cheryl

"One of you actually think you can challenge me" said Blue laughing

"How many badges do you have" he asked

"22" said Lucas smirking

Blue had a surprised look on his face as he said "That must mean you are the Champion of another region"

"If I beat you, then I will be closer to beating Red" he said taking out a pokeball

"Go Exeggutor" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"_So he is the Sinnoh Champ" thought Blue_

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames at Exeggutor knocking it out. "Return Exeggutor" said Blue

"Go Rhydon" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water at Rhydon knocking it out. "Return Rhydon" said Blue

"Go Machamp" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Go Staraptor" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Staraptor, take to the sky" he commanded

Staraptor took off high into the sky before dive-bombing Machamp knocking it out. "Return Machamp" said Blue

"Go Gyarados" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Staraptor" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Gyarados knocking it out. "Return Gyarados" said Blue

"Go Arcanine" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water at Arcanine knocking it out. "Return Arcanine" said Blue

"Go Pidgeot" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity in his body before shooting it at Pidgeot knocking it out. "Return Pidgeot" said Blue

"Here" he said throwing the Earth Badge at Lucas

He then ran off to the Pokémon Center as Lucas caught the badge. "Sore loser" said Cheryl

Lucas nodded his head as he recalled Luxray and they went to the Pokémon Center as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

After Lucas healed his Pokémon they left the Pokémon Center and Lucas called out Floatzel and Vaporeon. "Can you take us to the Seafoam Islands" asked Lucas

Floatzel and Vaporeon nodded their heads and Lucas and Cheryl got on. They made their way along Route 20 to the Seafoam Islands. They got off at the Island and Lucas recalled them saying "Thank you"

Lucas and Cheryl then walked into the cave. Inside they saw a ladder going up and an ice covered staircase going down. "Which way" asked Lucas

"Up" said Cheryl

They both climbed the ladder into the Seafoam Islands Gym. They arrived in a cave with rocks everywhere. They made their way around the rocks until they saw an old man with cane standing in the middle of the cave. "Welcome to the Cinnabar Island gym" said Blaine

"I am Blaine, the gym leader"

"Shouldn't it be the Seafoam Islands gym now" asked Lucas

"No it shouldn't" shouted Blaine

"The spirit of Cinnabar Island shall live on through my gym" he exclaimed

"Alright" said Lucas trying to calm him down

"Now, which one of you has come to challenge me" asked Blaine once he calmed down

"I did" said Lucas

"Let's see how you do against my fierily spirit" said Blaine

"The gym battle between Blaine, the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin" said the referee

"Go Magcargo" shouted Blaine throwing a pokeball

"Go Vaporeon" shouted Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Magcargo vs. Vaporeon, begin" said the referee

"Vaporeon, Surf" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon jumped up and rode a wave of water at Magcargo knocking it out. "Magcargo is unable to battle, Vaporeon is the winner" said the referee

"Return Magcargo" said Blaine

"Go Magmar" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Magmar vs. Vaporeon, begin" said the referee

"Vaporeon, Surf" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon jumped up and rode a wave of water at Magmar hitting it but it remained standing. "Magmar, Confuse Ray" commanded Blaine

Magmar shot a ray of light at Vaporeon confusing her. "Vaporeon, Surf" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon shook her head to clear her confusion before jumping up and riding another wave of water at Magmar hitting it again and knocking it out this time. "Magmar is unable to battle, Vaporeon is the winner" said the referee

"Return Magmar" said Blaine

"Go Rapidash" he shouted throwing a pokeball

"Rapidash vs. Vaporeon, begin" said the referee

"Vaporeon, Surf" commanded Lucas

"Rapidash, Bounce" commanded Blaine

Vaporeon jumped up and rode a wave of water at Rapidash but it jumped over it. Rapidash then landed on Vaporeon but she remained standing. "Vaporeon, Surf" commanded Lucas

Vaporeon jumped up and rode another wave of water at Rapidash hitting it this time and knocking it out this time as well. "Rapidash is unable to battle, Vaporeon is the winner" said the referee

"The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" he shouted

"Return Rapidash" said Blaine

"Return Vaporeon" said Lucas

"Here is the Volcano Badge as proof of your victory" said Blaine holding out the badge

"_How fitting" thought Lucas_

"Thank you" said Lucas taking it

"Take this TM as well" said Blaine holding out a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Overheat, a powerful move but is also a double edged sword" said Blaine

"Thanks" said Lucas

Lucas and Cheryl left the cave and went outside of the Seafoam Islands. Once outside Lucas called "Mesprit"

"Yes" said Mesprit appearing in a flash of light

"Take us home" said Lucas

"You got it" said Mesprit

They all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

THE END


End file.
